Lets Do The Time Warp Again!
by DementedViper
Summary: ADOPTED FROM RAINBOW STRIPES, THE PLOTBUNNY FARM! Sirius was never meant to die that night in the DOM, so what will happen when the higher powers interfere giving harry another chance to do things differently. SLASH! KICKARSEHARRY! Innuendo and mor
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **This is adopted from _Rainbow Stripes_ the first couple of chapters were written by her (20ish pages on word!!!) I have split them into smaller chaps so *grins* you will now when I start writing stuff coz the standard will drop (and I will tell you). Whilst most of it is her work I have added and edited some bits so....*shrugs* ENJOY!

**A/N2: **I know, I know _another_ story but I couldn't let it go to waste. I hate to say it but my Merlin stories do take preference and I am working on a request story.

**Warnings:** Will be slash, innuendo, maybe character bashing in the future.....XD

* * *

**Lets Do The Time Warp Again**

Harry Potter sat in his small room in number 4 Privet Drive, staring out of the window in depression. He had just lost his godfather at the Ministry of Magic. Granted, the minister could not deny any longer that Voldemort was back but Harry still lost the closest thing to a father he ever had. He sighed and glanced at the clock before slipping into his bed.

_--Dream Sequence--_

_Harry found himself in a room that was similar to the Gryffindor Common Room. He saw a woman sitting in a chair by the fire. She had long black hair, sparkling blue eyes, and pale skin that glowed like moonlight. She wore a flowing silver silk dress. She looked up and smiled. "Hello Harry, please sit down." She said in a calm voice. Harry sat opposite her, in a leather armchair, watching her apprehensively. "Harry Potter. I am Destiny." She said, still calm. Harry's eyes widened._

"_O…Kay. Why are you in my head?" Harry asked casually slightly confused._

"_I have been sent here by the higher powers. Your godfather, Sirius Black, was not supposed to die that day at the Ministry. I have been sent here to rectify it." She said. Harry looked up, hope shining in his eyes. _

"_You're going to bring him back?" He asked quietly. _

"_No, I'm going to do one better." She waved her hand and a trunk appeared by her chair. It was polished cherry wood with a gold phoenix on the top and two locks. "This trunk is incredibly special. The first compartment is for your basic things but the second compartment is keyed to only you and is a small house. There is a bedroom with full wardrobe, bathroom, fully stocked kitchen, living room, full library, training room, and swimming pool. If you want something from the second compartment in the first compartment, just think about it and it will be in there. Also, there is a charm on it that one hour in the real world is one year in the trunk yet you won't age." She said happily. Harry gaped._

"_Wait, what's the use if I can't do magic in the holidays?" He asked._

"_Magic won't be detected inside the trunk because it's not on the same plane. I am going to send you back to the beginning of last summer with this trunk and from there it is up to you to save Sirius. When you wake up it will be July 17th. First, I am going to put a glamour on this trunk to make it look like your old one. You cannot tell anyone. Do you think you can do this?" She asked, placing a hand on his knee. Harry thought for a moment. _

"_I have to, for Sirius. Also, if I can train I will be able to fulfil the prophecy faster. I'll do it." He said determinedly. Destiny smiled._

"_Good. Good luck, my child." She said, waving to him. Harry awoke._

_--End Dream--_

Harry shot up on his bed and immediately noticed he was slightly shorter. He saw the phoenix trunk at the bottom of his bed with a note on top. 'So it wasn't a dream' He thought, scrambling to the end of his bed and picking up the note.

_Dear Harry,_

_No, it was not a dream, it was real. The date is now 17th July 1994. To glamour your trunk, tap the phoenix's head 3 times with your finger. To unlock the second compartment, place your finger in the lock and say "Destiny." Good luck._

_Destiny .x._

Harry grinned. Sirius was alive. He checked the time, 2:00 am. He could get in 5 years before the Dursley's woke up. He quickly transferred everything from his old trunk to his new one, including the trunk itself, along with his clothes. He checked his room and saw that Hedwig was out hunting. He paused for a second and thought. 'I'm going to need some company for 5 years.' He pulled out a hat to cover his scar and his invisibility cloak after seeing it was only Mundungus. He climbed into a tree by the window and shimmied down before sprinting to a deserted street where he threw out an arm and called the Knight Bus. He shut Stan up by thrusting a galleon into his hand.

"Diagon Alley, if anyone asks, I was never here." He said. Stan nodded and 5 minutes later Harry Potter was invisible outside Magical Menagerie. He took off the cloak and was looking around when he heard something hissing at the back.

^Foolish man, if he thinks I'm going to eat that I'll bite him^ Harry snorted quietly and walked to the back where he saw a dark blue snake about a foot long with beady black eyes. He bent down so no one could hear him and hissed

^Hello there, what is your name? ^ The snake looked up, surprised.

^You speak. I am Silas. Who are you? ^ He asked interestedly.

^I am Harry, would you like me to buy you? ^ He asked. Silas nodded and Harry grinned and picked him up gently. He walked up to the counter and the clerk looked up. "I'd like to buy this snake, how much is he?" Harry asked. The clerk nodded.

"5 galleons." He said. Harry handed over the gold, glad he still had some gold from forth year, and Silas curled around his forearm. He nodded thanks and left the shop. He caught the night bus back and was back in his room by 2:55. He smiled and lowered himself into the trunk. He landed with a muffled thud on a squashy leather sofa in a large living room. Everything was decorated in black, blue, and silver. He saw a TV with DVD and even an Xbox, including a bookshelf full of DVDs and games. There were six doors around the edges of the room, labelled Bedroom, Library, Bathroom, Kitchen, Games Room, and Training Room with gold plaques. Harry pulled out his wand and levitated his old trunk into the bedroom. It was huge with a thick, soft, royal blue carpet, king sized bed with black and silver duvet, a desk with a laptop at it, a door labelled Wardrobe, a stand for his firebolt, a fat black leather chair and a coffee table. There were a few shelves around the walls with assorted items including a collection of muggle and wizarding CD's. There was also another door, which was open, and Harry looked into it curiously grinning at the on-suite so he did not have to leave his room to get to the bathroom. The bathroom was dark blue with black marble walls and surfaces with silver fixtures. There was a little open 'doorway' he presumed led to the shower as it had one glass wall and there was also a bath big enough for at least 5, it was still black marble up some black marble steps and by the looks of it had some jets in the side and bottom.

Harry's face split into a grin and he dropped the trunk, diving onto the bed to find it incredibly soft. He laughed and clambered off, opening the door to the wardrobe. He gasped and saw clothes of all kinds lining the walls. Dress robes of all colours, training robes, battle robes, cloaks of various styles, dragon hide boots, gauntlets, a wand holster, dagger holsters, which confused Harry and other accessories were on the wall on the left. The right wall held muggle clothes, a mixture of jeans in all colours and styles, baggy combat trousers, slacks, dress trousers, tracksuits and even a couple of pairs of leather trousers. The shirts ranged from dress shirts to vest shirts and shirts with funny quotes and sayings on them. There were jumpers, coats and jackets, belts, armbands, trainers, dress shoes, boots and just about every type of clothes he could imagine. He even saw a jewellery box in the corner. A note was stuck to a mirror on one wall.

_Harry,_

_Love told me that you needed new clothes and picked out a new wardrobe for you. We hope you like them._

_Destiny .x._

_P.S. they will change size to fit you as you grow._

He smiled and rapidly changed into a black Rolling Stones shirt and loose blue jeans with a pair of black and white chequered Vans. He then walked out and made a mental note to burn all of Dudley's old cast offs. He left the bedroom and entered the second bathroom. His eyes widened when he saw it was defiantly different from the on-suite. It was almost a replica of the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. His eyes roamed the marble structures before he turned on his heel, eager to see what else the trunk held. He came to the kitchen and saw fully stocked cupboards, a fridge, and freezer all with preserving charms and refilling charms on them, along with a microwave, oven, sink, and other appliances. Harry grinned at the thought of no more wilting salads or sour grapefruit slices. He then walked into the training room in awe. It was a large room with mats against the wall ready for use, dummies that were charmed to fight back in duelling, swordplay, and hand-to-hand combat. There was a door leading off to a fully stocked potions lab that he was sure even Snape would die for. There was also a small stocked armoury and mini-forge. The training room led off to a room filled with muggle and magical exercise machines and an Olympic size swimming pool. Harry was glad of this because after the tournament he decided he needed to learn to swim, as the Dursley's never taught him, probably hoping that maybe one day he would drown. He was glad to see the training room was connected to the showers. He finished in the training room before walking out into the library. His first thought was 'Hermione is going to be so jealous'. He browsed the shelves, seeing books on all kinds of subjects and he was sure he had the whole stock of Flourish and Blotts plus more. He flicked through a few books before his eye caught on a murky green potion on a desk, a note next to it.

_Harry,_

_This is a potion that will show you any special abilities you have such as animagus, metamorphmagus, empathy etc. Soak a piece of parchment in the potion, wait an hour, and prick 3 drops of blood on that parchment. After 5 minutes, it should show you. There will probably be books on the subject and if there is not sneak into Diagon Alley._

_Destiny .x._

Harry smiled and pulled a piece of parchment out from the desk. He carefully poured the potion on the parchment and left it to settle. Whilst the potion was settling in he went into the Games room and grinned manically, there was arcade games, a pool table, a foosball table, a MASSIVE TV with a surround sound system hooked up to a DVD player so he could play both DVD's and CD's. There was every game he could possibly imagine and even a magic controlled 'dummy' he could play against. With a happy grin, he went back into the 'living room' and sat in his comfortable chair. He turned on the Xbox and played a game called Halo 3. It was a shooting game and he found he was good for a beginner. An hour was up and Harry retrieved the parchment from the library where it was dry and tinged green. He used his wand to make a small prick on his finger and made the drips of blood. He watched as it started to spread into words. Whilst it was finishing he thought about everything he needed to learn. He wanted to learn to use the swords, hand-to-hand combat and improve his duelling. He also wanted to learn to be an animagus and figured he should practise his potions, transfiguration, charms, Defence, Occlumency, and other subjects. The parchment was finished and Harry's eyes widened as he read:

Animagus - Panther, Black Viper, Hawk, Shadow Phoenix, Hell Hound, Dark One, Wolf.

Metamorphmagus

Natural Occlumens

Magic Sight

Parselmouth

Grimtongue

Lycan

He already knew about the Parselmouth but he had no idea about the others. He did not even know what Magic Sight or what a Grimtongue and Lycan was. He also did not get the bit about natural occlumens. If he was a natural, why couldn't Snape teach him? He decided to look everything up in the library. He browsed the shelves and found some books on each subject, minus the Parselmouth. He read through each of them and everything was clear.

_Natural Occlumens' need different training from others. They need to unlock their natural ability before they can put it into practise, Otherwise it will not work. Once their ability is unlocked, they will find it much easier. For Deeper instructions, turn to page 30._

Harry grinned. 'So it was Snape's fault.' He thought amusedly. He spent the rest of the evening going through books and making a schedule for his training time. By the end of the 'night', he had written up a timetable.

* * *

Hope you like it and lots of praise to **Rainbow Stripes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **This is adopted from _Rainbow Stripes_ the first couple of chapters were written by her (20ish pages on word!!!) I have split them into smaller chaps so *grins* you will now when I start writing stuff coz the standard will drop (and I will tell you). Whilst most of it is her work I have added and edited some bits so....*shrugs* ENJOY!

**A/N2: **I know, I know _another_ story but I couldn't let it go to waste. I hate to say it but my Merlin stories do take preference and I am working on a request story.

**A/N3:** Ok so this is still Rainbow stripes bit with my editing

**A/N4: **Sorry i didnt mean to wait this long! Sorry

**Warnings:** Will be slash, innuendo, maybe character bashing in the future.....XD

* * *

**Lets Do The Time Warp Again**

Harry pushed himself to his limits in his training over the next 4 years. He had perfected his metamorphmagus skills along with his animagus forms, occlumency, and languages. His school subjects were up to that of a 7th year level, he had a basic in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. He was proficient in swordplay, hand-to-hand combat and had bulked up to a lean build. He used his metamorphmagus skills to give himself a few extra inches of height and correct his eyes. He was sat on his sofa watching TV programme; he loved magic as he could get the shows from the year he was in and the ear he was from, including those from all over the world, when he saw the main character has a cool tattoo, which reminded him of one day in his second year of training.

_Flashback_

_Harry sat in the library reading a book when he came across a spell for tattoos. He read the passage and grinned. When he was younger, he used to love to draw and he had picked that up in his free time, along with playing guitar. He had sketchbooks full of assorted pictures in his room. He stood up and sprinted into his room, grabbing one of his sketchbooks. He took them back to the library and began working on the spell._

_End Flashback_

He now had a tattoo of his panther animagus form on his back, 4 red and gold bands tattooed around his left bicep with Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Lily Flower in gothic letters on each, a small picture of their animagus forms and a white and red lily for Lily. There was a yin and yang on his hip and a blue and silver phoenix in silver flames around his right forearm. He also managed to pierce his left ear twice and his right ear once. By the end of his training, he was ready to go back out. His stay in his trunk had given him a new attitude with his new look and he decided that he would slowly morph from what he used to look like to what he currently looked like. He also needed to sneak into Diagon Alley and probably get a part time job. He morphed himself to his previous self with a few differences and climbed out of his trunk. His clock showed 7:05.

He grinned and walked down the stairs, feeling strange to be back in the house. Now he had the threat of Sirius he was pretty much ignored so long as he cooked breakfast and did his chores.

He entered the kitchen and started chopping fruit. Soon he heard the loud thumps signalling Dudley and Uncle Vernon coming down He put fruit salad and toast on the table before nabbing some for himself, just as his cousin and uncle came in. His uncle looked at him and grunted. "Where did you get those clothes, boy?" He asked, piling food on his plate. Harry refrained from making a sarcastic comment and just replied.

"Over the holidays, my friends and I went shopping. I used my kind of money; it doesn't work in your world." He lied. He could exchange galleons for pounds but he would not let his relatives take his money. His uncle sneered and turned back to his food. Dudley looked up for a moment before grunting and spearing a strawberry on his fork. Harry rolled his eyes and wolfed down the last of his food before cleaning his plate. He went up to his room and looked out the window, using his magic sight. He saw the outline of an invisibility cloak and it had a black patch over the shoulder. 'Must be Remus, that's where he was bitten.' He thought. He turned into a sleek black hawk with yellowish green eyes and a small patch of red feathers over his right eye. He waited until the ex-Professor turned away before silently launching out of the window. He darted up to the cloud cover before using his enhanced hawk eyes to scout the way to Diagon Alley.

He spotted it and swooped into a side alley before turning back to human form, shifting his form to a grey eyed, thin young man with brown hair streaked with blonde. He walked out into the alley and got some money from Gringotts before browsing the shops. He remembered the book list and bought the ones he didn't already have, including the dreaded Slinkhard's defensive theory. He bought some new quidditch pads in Quality Quidditch Supplies because his old ones were wearing thin, he also bought a practice snitch to play with. Once he was done in the alley he switched some galleons into muggle money and went out into London. Immediately he was pulled into a crowd and he walked down the street, looking around. He saw a music shop and grinned, he needed some new CDs. He strolled into the shop and saw a display for an iPod Nano. Harry examined them before picking out a red one, and a few different cases in various colours. Once he was done with the accessories, including a set of speakers, he found some CDs that he did not already have. Harry was just about to pay when he saw some guitar strings at the back and smiled. "Awesome, I need new ones!" He murmured to himself. He flicked through the packets and found some. "Aha!" He said triumphantly. He paid for them and walked out with a large HMV bag. After a quick stop at Curry's, where he got the best laptop of the time, he would play about with it later, he checked his watch and realised he needed to get back.

He walked back into the side alley and paused. Harry used his limited knowledge of wand-less magic to banish his bags back to the trunk before turning back into a hawk. He flew through the cool late morning sky and back to the house. He saw that Tonks was on guard as he swooped back through the window. He turned back to himself and slowly added a bit of muscle to his body, he did not think his relatives would notice but his friends would. Harry decided his excuse would be running and chores along with working out, he had fixed his eyes but told anyone who asked that he bought contacts. He opened his trunk and jumped down to find Silas. He eventually found him exploring in the library, who knew the snake could read? ^Silas, I need to take you out to the garden and pretend to find you. I was not supposed to be out of the house. Can you pretend to come across me when I am gardening and stay? ^ He asked, picking up the snake.

^Of course, Harry^ Silas hissed back. Harry grinned and quickly changed into some blue jeans and a loose white t-shirt. Slipping on some trainers, he climbed out of the trunk. He hid Silas as he walked down the stairs, past his aunt and into the back garden. He discreetly slipped Silas out of his shoe and into a bush. He was glad his tattoos had been glamoured over because the clouds had parted and the sun was beating down on him. He grinned and slipped his shirt off, tying it around his waist. He picked up the trowel, dug a small hole to put a plant in, and repeated it until all of aunt Petunia's flowers were planted. He was just turning to pick up the hose when Silas came out of the bushes. ^Harry, can I come out now? ^ He asked. Harry grinned.

^Sure, nice one. So, how do you like being in the outside world? ^ Harry asked as he turned the hose on, carrying on a conversation. He watered the garden, keeping an eye on Tonks and smirking to himself. When everything was watered, he turned the hose on himself, smiling in pleasure as the cool water ran down his burning chest. The wilting grass and dried flowers were glistening with drops of water and Harry grinned at his work. This summer was exactly the same as the first time round with the heat; he just hoped he would not come across dementors this time. He put away the gardening tools and thought he would test Tonks' stamina as he vaulted over the fence and set off at a run down the pavement. He heard the footsteps behind him and carried on, adding a little bit of a tan to himself as he ran and hoping Tonks did not notice. He sprinted through the streets humming various rock songs to himself as he pushed Tonks to her limit. An hour later, they arrived back at the house with Harry barely breaking into a sweat but Tonks red faced and huffing. He paused and looked around. "Okay, whoever is following me, come out." He said loudly, looking around. A rustling sound and a blonde haired woman in jeans and a blood red shirt appeared from behind a tree.

"Wotcher Harry. How'd you guess?" She asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, it could be the footsteps and panting behind me as I'm running, or, it could be the occasional shoe that pops up out of nowhere. I'm guessing that since you haven't killed me yet you're here on Dumbledore's orders?" She nodded embarrassedly. "Thought so. So I can't be trusted on my own, now? Just perfect! Tell Dumbledore I don't appreciate having people watching my every move, it's creepy and bordering on obsession." He said heatedly, mentally apologizing to Tonks. "Also, ask him when I can get out of this hellhole, it's driving me insane." He called over his shoulder, stalking into the house. He grinned inwardly at his acting skills and grabbed an apple from the kitchen, throwing it up in the air and catching it before taking a bite. ^Silas, what kind of things do you eat when you are in the wild? ^ He asked the snake on his wrist.

^Mice, rats, most kinds of raw meat. I prefer to hunt, but when I cannot I will be happy to eat something else. ^ The small snake replied. Harry had managed to perfect the art of parseltongue without a nearby snake and often used it to swear but he was glad he bought Silas just so he had someone to talk too. It would not be hard to pretend to be angry with his friends not writing, as they had not before he came back. He came up to his room and lowered himself into the trunk. There was a dial on the wall that changed the time zones. He lowered it to every hour is 3 hours and unpacked his bag in his room. He spent the next few hours uploading albums onto his laptop and iPod, modifying the to run on magic so he could use it in Hogwarts. All his electricity run items were made this way and he had researched the spells. Also he made it so the memory on both was unlimited, going by the amount of CD's and DVD's he had he would need it.

* * *

Hope you like it and lots of praise to **Rainbow Stripes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **This is adopted from _Rainbow Stripes_ the first couple of chapters were written by her (20ish pages on word!!!) I have split them into smaller chaps so *grins* you will now when I start writing stuff coz the standard will drop (and I will tell you). Whilst most of it is her work I have added and edited some bits so....*shrugs* ENJOY!

**A/N2: **I know, I know _another_ story but I couldn't let it go to waste. I hate to say it but my Merlin stories do take preference and I am working on a request story.

**A/N3:** Ok so this is **still** Rainbow stripes bit with my editing

**A/N4: **Sorry i didnt mean to wait this long! Sorry

**Warnings:** Will be slash, innuendo, maybe character bashing in the future.....XD

* * *

**Lets Do The Time Warp Again**

Harry was fiddling with the plain coloured cases for his iPod and thought they were a bit too plain. Using his wand, he inked various designs on the cases. His silver case was decorated with blue, black, and silver flames under a phoenix of the same colours. His dark green case had his sleek black panther form frozen in a prowl, emerald eyes glowing. A red case had a roaring Gryffindor lion on the back with Gryffindor written in gothic gold script. He then just painted random patterns, symbols, and designs over the rest of them. By the time, he was finished he needed to go to dinner. He sat through the silent meal and just got back to his room when a haughty looking eagle owl flew through the window and onto his desk. He gently tore the letter from its leg and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Tonks told me you discovered her today. I am sorry for having you followed but it is for your own safety now that Voldemort is back. She also informed me that you wish to join us here. I will send an advanced guard to pick you up soon. I cannot say a date in case this letter is intercepted._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry rolled his eyes. At least he was being picked up earlier than last time round. He shooed the owl away and slid into his 'home', setting the dial to normal time and playing Xbox until bedtime.

He woke up early in the morning, went through his usual training rituals, and took a quick shower before dressing in combat trousers, a pale blue t-shirt with the phrase 'Clothes make the man. Naked people have little or no influence on society.' Written in bold black letters, deciding to un-glamour his tattoos. He grinned and ate a small breakfast before getting out of the trunk with Silas. ^Silas, I will let you out for the day. When you want to come in just go up the tree and onto the windowsill. ^ He hissed to the snake, setting him on the branch by the window. Silas nodded and slithered off. Harry went down to the kitchen and prepared breakfast before going outside. He quickly set his magical sight on and had to choke back his laughter. Snape stood there with his arms folded under his chest under an invisibility cloak. He could tell by the dark mark shaped black spot on his arm. 'Let's see if he's got any muscle under those robes.' He thought as he set off. Ever since the 'Cho incident' as he dubbed it, he realised that girls just were not his thing. He found himself admiring traits about men around him and he had wondered what Snape would be like wearing muggle clothing.

He jogged down the same path as before, again adding some muscle and was now his usual lean self. He was pleased to see that Snape was keeping up with his pace. He circled the area and sprinted back to the garden where he found Silas waiting for him. He let him slide around his wrist. He straightened up and leant against the wall. "So, how'd you like the run, Professor Snape? I must say, you keep up pretty well for a potions master." He said, sitting on the cold stone and stroking the dark blue scales on Silas' head. Snape took off the cloak, showing him dressed in black jeans and a black pullover. Harry absently noticed that he looked good for a middle-aged man.

"And just how did you know it was me, Potter?" He sneered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Not many other people willing to guard me would call me an impertinent brat. If that's the best you can think of your losing you are touch." He teased dryly. Snape smirked.

"Finally grown a backbone, have we? Well as much fun it is to go running with you; I have better things to do." He said before throwing the cloak over himself and leaving Harry on the wall. He went about his day and just before dinner, his uncle cornered him.

"Boy, we, as in, your aunt, cousin, and I, are going out. Do not steal our food, do not use our things, and do not touch our TV." He said gruffly, adjusting his tie in the mirror.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry droned, knowing that it was his guard coming that night. He watched the car go out the driveway and walked sedately up the stairs. Before he went to pack, he snuck into Dudley's room and wandlessly cast a spell to make all his clothes too small. Sniggering he crept out and into his own room. Most of his things were already in his trunk but he put back the few books and other things that he had taken out. ^Silas, I am about to have some people come, we are going to fly. Do you want to go in the trunk or around my arm? ^ He said as he put his leather jacket on the back of his chair. Silas thought for a moment before sliding up to his forearm. Now he only had Hedwig's cage and his jacket out. He heard the smash of Tonks breaking a plate and flicked his wrist, calling his wand out of his holster. He crept out of the room and onto the landing where he saw Remus down in the hall. "Professor Lupin?" He asked, pretending to be confused but still keeping his wand out.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, I can't see a thing!" A voice Harry recognised as Emmeline Vance said. "Lumos!" She said sharply and a bright light lit up the hall. Harry saw Remus, Mad-eye, Tonks, Kingsley, Emmeline, and Dedalus Diggle standing there.

"Advanced guard, am I right?" He asked, still keeping his wand trained on the crowd.

"That we are, boy! How do we know it's him?" Mad-eye said gruffly. Remus grinned.

"Harry, what form does your patronus take?" He asked.

"A stag. What did you give me in your office that Hogsmeade weekend when I couldn't go?" He shot back.

"Butterbeer and some Honeyduke's finest." Remus replied. Harry nodded and grinned.

"Ok, so how are we getting out of here, Professor?" He asked, slipping his wand back in his holster. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I'm not your Professor anymore, call me Remus or Moony. And go with Tonks to pack, get your broom, then we can go. This is Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle, and the real Alastor Moody. Now go." He said. Harry saluted him mockingly before turning back into his room, followed by Tonks.

"I figured you lot would be here soon so I'm pretty much packed. Trust me; I'm not normally this tidy." He explained at her raised eyebrow. He grabbed his jacket and started digging in his trunk for his broom as Tonks looked in the mirror.

"I don't think violet's really my colour." She said, flicking through the rainbow with her hair. Harry grinned.

"How about something like this?" He said, concentrating and changing his hair to pink. Tonks gasped.

"You too? No one told me that!" She exclaimed, matching his hairstyle.

"No one knew, I got bored, was reading a transfiguration book, read about it, remembered I grew my hair when I was a kid and tried. I can only do hair and eyes right now but that's it." He said, changing his hair back to black with blue tips and tugging on his broom.

"There we go. Could you shrink this?" He asked, holding out Hedwig's cage. She nodded and tapped it with her wand and it shrunk to the size of a matchbox. Harry put it in his pocket. "Cheers, let's go." He said, grabbing his trunk in one hand and his broom in the other. Together they walked down the stairs and out the door where they found the rest outside.

"Harry, what happened to your hair?" Remus asked.

"Long story, tell you later." He replied distractedly. Mad-eye grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him off.

"Got your wand boy? Hold still." He growled. Harry flicked his wand out of his holster and back again, standing still as Moody disillusioned him.

"'Atta boy, I'm not even gonna ask where you got that holster. Get on your broom. I will be above, Remus in front, Tonks behind and Kingsley below. The other two will be on your sides. Just follow Remus and whatever you do, don't break ranks, even if someone is killed." He said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Is that likely?" He asked sceptically.

"No one's going to die, Mad-eye!" Tonks said exasperatedly, strapping Harry's trunk into a harness. They saw a firing of red sparks in the distance.

"Alright, first signal. Mount your brooms!" Moody yelled. Harry swung his leg over his firebolt and waited for the green sparks. They came and the group kicked off. Harry followed Remus over the same route as before, including Mad-eye wanting to take them to Greenland. They landed outside and Moody re-illusioned him before handing him a piece of yellowed parchment. "Read it, memorise it, get someone to burn it." He said. Harry unrolled it and saw Dumbledore's familiar loopy writing. 'The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix is found at number 12 Grimmuald Place.' He read. He looked up and sure enough, the house was there. He nodded and Remus set it alight with his wand. Harry resisted pouting, ever since he had thought of burning Dudley's clothes he had liked the idea of fire, he had a feeling it was to do with his animagi forms.

"Right, follow Moody, Harry." He whispered. Harry nodded and followed the ex-auror up the steps and into the gloomy house. Tonks held a finger to her lips in a motion to be quiet and Harry nodded, slipping into the house and through the door. He looked around at the familiar dark hallway. He followed through into the kitchen but heard a thud and screaming. He spun on his heel and saw Tonks blushing and stuttering over a fallen umbrella stand. Remus ran forward to the newly uncovered Mrs. Black and started tugging on the curtain.

"BLOOD TRAITORS! FILTH! SCUM! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She shrieked. Footsteps came from towards the kitchen and Sirius came running in.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!" He yelled angrily, shoving the curtain over the portrait. Silence reigned and Sirius looked up. "Well then, Harry, I see you've met my mother." He said grimly.

"Such a lovely woman." He replied sarcastically. Sirius let out a bark like laugh and brought Harry into a strong embrace. He released him and held him by the shoulders at arm's length.

"You've grown. Come on, everyone's waiting." He said, slinging an arm over Harry's shoulder and leading him into the kitchen.

"I should hope I've grown, I was a bloody midget beforehand!" Harry said. Sirius chuckled and opened the door. Harry had a brief view of the kitchen before his vision was obscured by bushy brown hair.

"Oh, Harry, we were so worried! We're sorry we couldn't say anything in our letters but Dumbledore made us promise not to!" Hermione babbled. Harry choked.

"'Mione, need…air…" He wheezed. Hermione blushed and let go of him. Ron came up and clapped him on the back.

"Good to see you mate. You look different." He said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No, really?" He drawled sarcastically, smirking at Sirius' chuckle. Mrs. Weasley came up and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Harry dear, you're so thin. Those muggles haven't been feeding you enough. Dinner will be ready soon. You've shot up, just like Ron has." She fussed, shooing him into a chair. He refrained from pointing out that he was eating plenty and took off his jacket, slinging it over the back of his chair. Sirius let out a low whistle.

"Since when did you have tattoos?" He asked. Harry shrugged.

"Since last night." He said shortly.

"Your guard didn't see you." Sirius pointed out.

"That was the point. I've been sneaking out of the Dursley's since I was 6, it really isn't hard, and my invisibility cloak just made it easier." He said.

"And why would a 6 year old need to sneak out of the house?" Remus asked slowly.

"Food." Harry replied. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Food?"

"Yeah. I saved up the money I either found or stole and snuck out to the local all-nighter to buy food for when I was sent to my cupboard without meals." He explained. The girls in the room gasped.

"You had to steal money?" Mrs. Weasley asked sternly. Harry shrugged again.

"Had to eat somehow. When I was kicked out of the house at night, I had to beg, plead, and steal or I would starve. I was a badass kid, sold what I stole, and stole what I sold. Dursley's didn't mind 'cause it went with my St. Brutus' Rep." He explained.

"St. Brutus'?" Ginny asked.

"St. Brutus' secure centre for incurable criminal boys. That's where I go to school according to the muggles." Harry said. Hermione thought for a moment and then gasped.

"Harry, did you ever do drugs?" She asked quietly. Harry laughed.

"No, I was never that bad, just a pickpocket. Anyway, that's over now. If you look at me, you'll see I'm fine. I have food, shelter; I've even got fitting clothes now. Uncle Vernon told me a couple of days ago that if I wanted something other than food and my room, I had to buy it myself; if I did then the family would not touch it. I was already working my ass off to live in the house. Course, he didn't know I had a vault full of gold at my disposal. I conveniently forgot to tell him that it could be converted to muggle money, didn't want him stealing my money." Harry said to the shocked, pale faces. There was silence until a sneering voice cut over the crowd.

"How very Slytherin of you, Potter." Snape said. Harry grinned.

"That's where the sorting hat wanted to put me, I told him not to. In the end he agreed that I'd do better in Gryffindor." He said, watching Snape pale. "And to think, you were nearly my house master." He said cheerfully. Snape shuddered. Sirius brought the conversation back to him.

"So, Harry, just how many times have you snuck out this summer?" Sirius asked interestedly.

"Err, once to Diagon Alley for books and money, once for clothes and about 4 other times for various other things." He said, ticking them off on his finger. He was only half lying; he had been sneaking out a lot under his cloak. Sirius laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You really are a marauder! Still, why'd you buy books?" Sirius asked incredulously, as if it was a crime.

"I was bored, needed something to do. I didn't just buy books, it was just an example. I got a load of other stuff too. Now, if we're done interrogating me, that stew smells really good." He said, gesturing to the caldron of beef stew over the fireplace. The crowd died away and Harry ended up sitting between Sirius and Fred. The twins, Harry was assuming, had been told who the marauders were because they weren't grilling him for information. He was slightly annoyed at the looks he was getting from Ginny but just ignored them.

"So, kid, what tattoos have you got?" Sirius asked eagerly. Harry just tapped his nose secretively.

"You'll find out eventually." He said mysteriously, absently fingering the sapphire stud in his right earlobe. "So, where exactly are we?" Harry asked, feigning ignorance.

"The noble and most ancient house of Black. My parent's house. When my charming mother died, she left it to me. I always hated this place." He said resentfully. Harry nodded sympathetically. He knew Sirius was wound up about being stuck inside. "And, it's now headquarters for the Order." Sirius finished.

"What's the Order?" Harry asked.

"A secret resistance group against Voldemort. Led by Dumbledore." He said. Across the table, Ron and Hermione joined in.

"We're not allowed in the meetings though, we're on cleaning duty. There's a huge rat problem in the living room, it's not enough for Crookshanks alone." Hermione said. Harry grinned.

"Good. I can help with that, which means Silas can stay inside whilst hunting." He said. Ron looked confused.

"Don't tell me you got a cat as well, mate." He said, eyeing the ginger fur ball in the corner. Harry shook his head.

"No, no offence Hermione but domestic cats aren't my thing. I found Silas in the garden of the Dursley's a few days ago; he had escaped from the pet shop. I brought kept him. I think he's sleeping." He said, rolling up his right sleeve and poking the sleeping snake. "Silas, up." He said then rolled his eyes ^Silas, wake up you lazy git. ^ He hissed. Silas yawned and looked around.

^Where are we? ^ He asked.

^Order HQ. Do not bite anyone here. Apparently, there is a rat infestation somewhere; you can hunt them, right? ^ Harry asked.

^With pleasure. ^ Silas replied. Harry looked up to the confused and slightly scared faces of the table.

"This is Silas, I'd say he's harmless but he's not but he told me he wouldn't bite anyone in this house. He'll be happy to take care of the rats for you. He's a Brazilian water viper, a magical breed." Harry said, inwardly rolling his eyes at the others.

"And just why do you own a snake, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked icily.

"He makes for intelligent conversation. He's good company for when I have no one to talk to." He said, levelling a light glare at Ron and Hermione, who blushed. Snape looked like he was about to say something but Mrs. Weasley put a plate of stew in front of him. Once everyone had food, they dug in eagerly. Sirius started to introduce everyone.

"So, you know Remi, that's my baby cousin Nymphadora Tonks, call her Nymphadora, and be prepared to face the consequences. She's an auror. That's Kingsley Shacklebolt, an auror, Emmeline Vance, another auror, Dedalus Diggle, works in law, The real Moody, then we come round to Mundungus Fletcher, he's our connection to the wizarding underworld. Dung knows all the black markets, things like that. I'm pretty sure you know everyone else." As each person was introduced, they waved or nodded in greeting. Harry nodded back and looked around.

"So, what is Voldemort doing now then? I haven't seen anything in the Prophet." He asked. Sirius looked around uneasily but answered anyway.

"All we know is that he's lying low, recruiting. That's all I could tell you anyway." He said. Harry nodded, deciding to leave it at that. The meal went with loads of small conversations about school, quidditch, OWLs and how the cleaning was going. When the meal was over, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins excused themselves to go upstairs. Ron led them to the room that he and Harry were staying and they sat on the beds, Ron in between Ginny and Hermione on his bed and Harry on his with the twins on either side, their backs against his arms and their legs crossed.

"So, ickle Harrikins is all grown up." George said, ruffling Harry's hair. He ducked out from under the hand and punched George playfully on the shoulder.

"Yes, and I can kick your arse. So, what have you lot been doing around here?" He asked, leaning his head on Fred's shoulder. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other before turning to him.

"Cleaning, cleaning and more cleaning." They said in unison. Harry let out a laugh.

"Sounds fun." He said dryly.

"Well, we try and listen in on order meetings but they've put charms on the door. The cleaning really is hard, loads of this stuff is dark and tries to kill you if you touch it." Ron said, absently rubbing a bite mark on his hand. Harry grinned.

"Good, I like a challenge." He joked.

"Well this has been fun…"

"But my brother and I…"

"Will bid you goodnight…"

"Sweet dreams…" The twins said jovially before appariting with two identical cracks, causing Harry to fall back on the bed.

"Hey, I lost my head rest!" He said indignantly, causing snorts of laughter from his three friends. Ginny and Hermione stood up.

"We'd better get going too, night guys." Hermione said.

"Goodnight Harry, Ron." Ginny said, leading the way out of the door. The two boys were alone and Harry stood up, spotting his trunk at the end of the bed. He stripped down to his boxers, ignoring Ron gaping at his tattoos, and crawled into bed, slipping Silas onto his pillow.

"G'night Ron." He said, rolling over and going to sleep.

* * *

Hope you like it and lots of praise to **Rainbow Stripes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **This is adopted from _Rainbow Stripes_ the first couple of chapters were written by her (20ish pages on word!!!) I have split them into smaller chaps so *grins* you will now when I start writing stuff coz the standard will drop (and I will tell you). Whilst most of it is her work I have added and edited some bits so....*shrugs* ENJOY!

**A/N2: **I know, I know _another_ story but I couldn't let it go to waste. I hate to say it but my Merlin stories do take preference and I am working on a request story.

**A/N3:** Ok so this is **still** Rainbow stripes bit with my editing

**A/N4: **Sorry i didnt mean to wait this long! Sorry

**Warnings:** Will be slash, innuendo, maybe character bashing in the future.....XD

* * *

**Lets Do The Time Warp Again**

When Harry awoke, he checked his watch and saw it was 6:00am. He saw Ron was still fast asleep and, stealthily, slipped into his trunk to do his morning workout. He had decided to do most of it in the trunk but some of it in various rooms around the house, giving an excuse to his newly gained muscle. He went through his motions, had a quick shower, and dressed in low-slung denim shorts and ankle socks, choosing a leather necklace with a silver sword dangling on it. He climbed out and walked down to the kitchen silently, noting that he was the only one up. The night before, he had seen a steel pipe in the kitchen that looked strong enough to do chin-ups on. He tested it and found it stable, so started counting. This was how Ron, Hermione, and Ginny found him, 15 minutes later. The girls blushed and Ron gaped, before realising where he was. "148, 149, 150." Harry muttered, doing the last few chin-ups before jumping down and grabbing a cup of coffee off the side.

"Mate, what were you doing?" Ron asked. Harry put his now empty cup down and looked up.

"Chin ups!" He said brightly, sitting on the chair and seizing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"I can see that. Why?" He asked, as if it was the most confusing thing in the world.

"Keep in shape, why else?" Harry replied, taking a bite out of the apple. At this moment,

Remus and Mrs. Weasley filed into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley blushed and Remus raised an eyebrow. Harry inwardly smirked as the man's eyes went over him briefly.

"Any particular reason you seem to be missing a shirt, Harry?" He asked amusedly. Harry jerked his head towards the pipe and grinned.

"Chin ups." He said as if it explained everything.

"Ah." Remus replied, nodding slowly and pouring a cup of tea. Harry helped himself to eggs, bacon, and toast that Mrs. Weasley had cooked. The smell of sausages seemed to wake up the others because soon the table was alive with activity. Harry learned that Bill and Charlie were busy at work and Percy had already left the family so they were missing from the Weasley clan. Harry just got raised eyebrows at his shirtless state or occasional blushes from the girls. He reached over to get a slice of toast and ended up showing his panther tattoo to Sirius.

"So, Harry, what does each tattoo mean?" Sirius asked. Harry sat down and gulped the egg in his mouth.

"The bands, they're the marauders, screw the rat 'cause he's not a marauder anymore. The panther is me, the phoenix is 'cause it looks cool and is a light creature and the yin and yang represents the dark vs. light war." He said, pointing to each one in turn. "Hey, can someone please conjure me a shirt? Please?" He asked. Sirius snickered as Remus rolled his eyes, conjuring a red shirt with a lion on the front. Harry slipped it over his head and smiled. "Thanks." He said, "So, what's on schedule for today?" He asked the room.

"We're going to tackle the cabinets in the living room; they're filled with all kinds of dark objects." Mrs. Weasley said. She went on to tell Harry what they had done in each room. Harry had already had this speech the first time round so he half listened, nodding every now and then. They finished breakfast and spent the morning sorting through everything in the cabinets, Harry, the twins and Sirius in one lot, Tonks, Ron and the girls in the other. Harry watched amusedly as Ron and Hermione were completely oblivious to the failed flirting attempts going on between them. During lunch, Harry cornered the twins, Sirius and Remus.

"Ok, is it me, or have you guys noticed how oblivious Ron and Hermione are being towards each other?" He asked. Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, we noticed, we were thinking of just locking them in a cupboard together but first we need to find a cupboard that isn't infested with something horrible." He said. Harry snorted.

"Okay, I'll talk to Ron, if he doesn't do anything afterwards, we'll lock them in our room. Fred, George, see if you can get Gin to talk to 'Mione." He said. They nodded and walked off to find their sister, leaving Harry with the two Marauders. Sirius grabbed his shoulder before he could leave.

"So, any girls caught our Harrikins' eye?" He asked cheekily. "I remember hearing about some Ravenclaw called Cho." He said. Harry shook his head, his face twisting.

"Nah, I'm over that. I really do not know where that crush came from, to be honest. But there are no girls that I like in that way." He said, debating on whether or not to tell them that there would not ever be any girls he liked in that way. Sirius frowned.

"Aww, Gin-Gin won't be pleased." He said.

"Yeah but that's not my fault. I look on Ginny as a sister, nothing else." He said, counting on Sirius' inability to shut up to hope to get that to Ginny. Remus nodded.

"Hmm, Harry, word of advice, if you do ever like someone, don't tell Sirius, he loves trying to set people up. He tried to set me up way too many times during our school years, it all turned out horribly." He said, ignoring the pouting Sirius.

"Aw, come on Remi, I wasn't that bad!" He whined, throwing an arm around Remus and ruffling his hair. Remus struggled against his friend and gave Harry an idea.

"Yes you were, Pads." Remus said. Harry grinned.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then, shall I?" He said, winking at them and turning. Remus reddened and Sirius stood.

"Oi! Get back here! I am not in love with Remus for Merlin's sake!" He yelled, tackling his godson from behind. Harry laughed and rolled, pinning Sirius to the floor by his shoulders.

"You're in denial, dear godfather. I'm sure Remus is flattered, though, aren't you Moony!" He said, looking at Remus who was trying not to laugh.

"Yes, I'm very flattered; however, I can't say I return the feelings. By the way, Harry, the chin-ups are obviously working, Sirius hasn't been pinned by anyone but me since 6th year, and that is only because of my, what was it? 'Super Moony Powers' as James called them." He said, chuckling. Harry grinned mischievously.

"Oh, you liked being pinned by moony did you pads?" He grinned and Sirius growled up at him "but I see neither of you have denied swinging that way. Are you sure you're not closet lovers?" He joked. Sirius struggled against his grip but Harry held on.

"I promise you, we are not closet lovers. My love life is nonexistent, being an escaped convict and all, and Moony is bi because the wolf says so. We are friends. Dating Remus is more like dating my brother, now get off me before I set Ginny on you." Sirius said. Harry gaped but was inwardly cheering.

"You wouldn't!" He gasped. Sirius smirked.

"Oh, but I would. Off." He said. Harry shook his head.

"No, you're comfy." He retorted, sitting cross-legged on the dog animagus' chest. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Harry, no matter how much I may like having you sitting on my chest, Molly would skin me alive if she came in. Besides, you're heavy." He said. Harry pouted.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" He said in mock offence.

"No, you're lovely, but you're nearly fifteen, making you too heavy to be sitting on my chest. Get off." He said, wriggling. Harry grinned but complied, pulling Sirius up. The three of them laughed and heard their names being called. They ran down the stairs and found the rest of the cleaning squad armed with Mrs. Scour's magical mess remover and cloths in the living room. The cabinets were empty but there were stains on the carpet and furniture. They ran in, out of breath and laughing and picked up their bottles. Hermione just looked at them oddly before going back to the stain she was working on. Harry found a large patch of unknown green sticky stuff and started scrubbing, adding a little bit of wandless magic into it.

"Siri, what the hell is this?" He asked as Sirius checked how he was doing.

"I don't know and frankly, I don't want to." He said, scrunching his nose at the goo. By the end of the day, all of them were tired, sweaty and covered in various types of goo, powder, and cleaning substances. Harry waited until they were all at dinner before slipping into his trunk and taking a long shower, drying his hair and climbing out as if he never left.

The days went by in similar fashion, with Harry's workouts becoming a normal occurrence, the 6 kids always up before the others to keep him company, and only two more rooms left to clean. It was Harry's birthday and he had a lie in, something to do with the sleeping potion he noticed in his evening hot chocolate. Eventually he woke up and fiddled with his trunk so he could do his usual work out but make it seem like he never left. By nine o clock, he was walking down and entered the kitchen where he saw everyone was there, even some of the teachers.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" They cheered as he walked in, a couple of modified fireworks floating around. He grinned.

"Wow. Thanks guys!" He said as the twins ushered him into a chair at the head of the table.

"You're welcome dear, now eat up and you can open your presents. I know it's only in the morning but this is the only time we could get everyone here." Mrs. Weasley said, piling pancakes onto his plate.

"This is great, thanks." He said. They all ate breakfast and the twins levitated a pile of brightly wrapped presents in front of him. He tore into the top one and it revealed a book titled 'Transfiguration and its uses in duelling' From Professor McGonagall. He thanked her and opened the rest of the presents. He got a Chudley Cannons shirt from Ron, a book on useful curses from Hermione, a box of pranking items from the twins, a DADA book from Remus, a weird sisters CD from Tonks (She was fascinated by his iPod), a book called '1001 pranks for all occasions' from Sirius, a necklace with a fang on it from Charlie, an earring with protection charms on it from Bill, the Monster book of Monsters from Hagrid, an auror handbook from Kingsley and Emmeline, a mini foe glass from Moody, A box of assorted muggle sweets from Dumbledore, a Honeyduke's finest assortment from Mr and Mrs. Weasley and he just opened Ginny's present to find a carved wooden picture frame that flicked through colour pictures of the prank war between Sirius, Remus, him and the twins.

It was currently on a shot of him, Fred and George with purple dog-ears, paws, and tails, their arms around each other's shoulders and Ron and Hermione laughing in the background. Harry laughed. "Oh man, you actually took pictures of those?" He said between laughs, Ginny nodded and Sirius nicked the frame as it turned to a picture of Remus and Sirius wearing green and silver clothes with 'We heart Snape!' written all over. The frame went round and Harry got the twins to banish everything up to his room. Sirius brought out the butterbeer and firewhiskey and they had a mini party in the kitchen. Eventually they stopped and decided to repaint and redecorate all the rooms, sending Kingsley to go buy the paint. The afternoon found the kids, Sirius and Remus in the living room, talking, playing chess or exploding snap and just generally relaxing.

They were having a day off cleaning and Harry was reading his new book with his iPod on, headphones in his ears and humming along to the music. He was upside down on the sofa next to Sirius, his legs bent at the knees over the back of the cushion. Sirius took one of the headphones out of Harry's ear and put it in his own, smiling at the choice of song. "You, my boy, have incredibly good taste." He said to Harry.

"I know." He replied, smirking. He bent his head back to look at Ron and Hermione who were playing chess.

"So, have you two stopped being thick headed yet?" He asked them. They went red and stuttered.

"Harry, we don't know w-what you're talking about." Hermione said, flustered.

"Come on, you two, it's obvious. Isn't it, Siri, Remi, Gin?" He asked. The other three nodded and Harry grinned. "See, now, come with me a second." He said, handing his iPod to Sirius and doing a sort of backwards roll off the sofa onto his knees. He stood up, grabbed them by the arm each and frog marched them up to his and Ron's room. He took them in and grabbed his dark blue and silver flying V guitar from his trunk before walking to the door. "You're not coming out until you realise how stupid you're being and confess to each other. Bye bye!" He said cheerfully, waving and stepping out of the room, locking the door. They stood there for a moment before Ron turned to Hermione.

"Since when did Harry play guitar?" he asked.

* * *

Hope you like it and lots of praise to **Rainbow Stripes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **This is adopted from _Rainbow Stripes_ the first couple of chapters were written by her (20ish pages on word!!!) I have split them into smaller chaps so *grins* you will now when I start writing stuff coz the standard will drop (and I will tell you). Whilst most of it is her work I have added and edited some bits so....*shrugs* ENJOY!

**A/N2: **I know, I know _another_ story but I couldn't let it go to waste. I hate to say it but my Merlin stories do take preference and I am working on a request story.

**A/N3:** Ok so this is **still** Rainbow stripes bit with my editing

**A/N4: **Sorry i didnt mean to wait this long! Sorry

**Warnings:** Will be slash, innuendo, maybe character bashing in the future.....XD

* * *

**Lets Do The Time Warp Again**

Harry walked back to the living room to find Remus and Ginny playing exploding snap and Sirius flicking through his iPod. He sat back on the sofa and sat the guitar over his knee, strumming a quiet tune. Remus raised an eyebrow. "Where are they?" He asked.

"Hmm? I got impatient, locked them in mine and Ron's room. Give them an hour or so." He said distractedly, concentrating on the riff to 'Smells like teen spirit' by Nirvana. The other three nodded and went back to their things.

"So, any other couples we can set up while we're here?" Sirius asked eagerly. Harry groaned and put his guitar down before tackling Sirius off the sofa and pinning him to the floor, his arms above his head.

"What did we tell you about setting people up, Siri?" He said, straddling the older wizard's stomach. Sirius grinned wolfishly.

"You know Har, this could be incredibly incriminating if anyone came in right now." He said huskily, waggling his eyebrows. Neither of them noticed the flash of Ginny's camera or the laughing Remus. Harry leant down and breathed into Sirius' ear.

"Only if you make it so." He whispered, rolling off the raven-haired man and onto the balls of his feet. "Sorry, you're not really my type. Now, no setting people up, only me, Remus and possibly Gin, Gred and Forge, can set people up. Not you." He said. Sirius pouted.

"You're no fun." He whined childishly. Harry grinned.

"Oh, but I'm incredibly fun, just not for you." He said smugly. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Shame, I know a way we could have so much fun." He said saucily, running a hand down Harry's chest. Harry smirked.

"So sorry m'dear but I'm a minor. And as I said, not for you." He replied before standing up and returning to his guitar, iPod in ears and seemingly oblivious to everything but his guitar. Ginny looked from Sirius to Harry.

"Ok, I'm missing something here. Since when was Harry this…this…" She waved her hand as if searching for a word.

"Confident?" Remus supplied.

"Yeah. Since when was Harry this confident." Ginny said, glancing at him to check he was not listening. Remus shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's good. It means he is comfortable with all of us. When I first met him, he was a shy, skinny 13-year-old boy. Now he is a strong, confident 15-year-old young man. I'm happy for him." He said. Sirius nodded in agreement. There was silence for a moment, except for Harry playing guitar in the background, before Sirius spoke.

"I think he's gay. Or at least bi." He said randomly. Ginny looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, he told me and Moony that he doesn't have his eye on any girls right now, that all the girls he does know he sees as sisters or just friends, and when he acts like that, I'm thinking he's gay." Sirius said, ticking off each reason on his finger.

"And you would be right." Harry's voice said from behind, making them all spin round. He was sat with his guitar on his lap, grinning. "I'll go check on Ron and Mione." He said brightly, picking up his guitar and Ginny's camera and skipping out of the room.

"Well…that was interesting." Sirius said slowly.

Harry carried on skipping, guitar in hand, up to his room, where he heard muffled noises. He took the camera he stole from Ginny out of his pocket and slowly opened the door. Ron and Hermione were sat on Ron's bed, arms around each other and lips locked. Harry took a couple of pictures of the oblivious couple before kicking open the door with a smile on his face as the newly formed couple sprang apart, blushing furiously.

"There now, was that so hard?" He said, hiding the camera from view as he put away his guitar. "Just make sure you keep it off my bed, have fun you two!" He said, winking at them and leaving, closing the door behind him, grinning like a lunatic. He came down to the kitchen and saw the rest of the Weasley's, Sirius, and Remus. Tonks was on duty at auror HQ. Mr. Weasley turned and smiled.

"Ah, there you are Harry. There will be an order meeting in about half an hour, where are Ron and Hermione?" He asked. Harry smirked evilly.

"They're a little preoccupied at the moment, I'm sure they'll be ready for dinner though." He said. Ginny and Sirius hi-fived each other and the twins grinned. "Siri, I believe you have my iPod. Hand it over." He said, holding out a hand. Sirius grudgingly handed over the phoenix embossed music player. "Thank you." Harry said, plugging it into his ears and turning it on. The people slowly filed into the living room to await the arriving order members until it was just Harry, humming to the music only he could hear. He went about making a sandwich and did not notice the snarky potions master enter the kitchen.

"Potter." Snape said quietly. Harry didn't hear him. "Potter!" He said louder. Still, Harry could only hear Three Days Grace blasting in his ears. Snape rolled his eyes and walked up behind the teen. He raised his hand and slapped him on the back of the head. "Mr. Potter!" He said sharply. Harry paused his iPod and turned, glaring at the Professor.

"Sheesh, what do you want?" he said angrily, putting his sandwich on a plate. Snape levelled a stony glare at the teen.

"Mr. Potter, you will not speak to me like that. And the mutt wants you in the living room, something about incriminating pictures, or the like." He said. Harry swore in parseltongue before realising and switching to English.

"Dammit, if this is what I think it is I am so gonna kill Ginny. And it's Harry." He said. Snape paused.

"What?" he asked, Harry rolled his eyes.

"My name is Harry. Maybe if you can see past my surname, you'll see that I'm not my father." He said, before taking his sandwich and leaving the kitchen and leaving Snape to think.

* * *

Hope you like it and lots of praise to **Rainbow Stripes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **This is adopted from _Rainbow Stripes_ the first couple of chapters were written by her (20ish pages on word!!!) I have split them into smaller chaps so *grins* you will now when I start writing stuff coz the standard will drop (and I will tell you). Whilst most of it is her work I have added and edited some bits so....*shrugs* ENJOY!

**A/N2: **I know, I know _another_ story but I couldn't let it go to waste. I hate to say it but my Merlin stories do take preference and I am working on a request story.

**A/N3:** Ok so this is **still** Rainbow stripes **but **the end bit is all me lol

**A/N4: **Sorry i didnt mean to wait this long! Sorry

**Warnings:** Will be slash, innuendo, maybe character bashing in the future.....XD

* * *

**Lets Do The Time Warp Again**

For the next week, the kids, Sirius and Remus were repainting rooms. They had done half the house with occasional help from order members who dropped by. The morning of August 9th found Harry, Ron and the twins in the kitchen. Harry was hanging from the pipe halfway through a chin up when the door opened and the headmaster strolled in, six thick envelopes in his hands. "Morning sir." Harry said in between counting. The headmaster's eyes twinkled.

"Good morning Harry, Misters Weasley. How are you?" He asked pulling out a purple velvet bag embroidered with flashing gold stars. "Lemon drop?" he asked. Harry held out a hand and continued doing chin ups one handed as Dumbledore handed him one.

"Thanks." He said as he popped it in his mouth.

"Now, are Miss Granger and Miss Weasley here? I have your book lists." He said, putting the letters on the table. Harry grinned and jumped down from the pipe to pick his letter up and open it. He read it, noting it was the same as the first time.

"I wonder who set the Slinkhard book." George mused. Harry shrugged, knowing it was the dreaded Umbridge. He saw Ron was staring at something in his hand. Knowing it was a prefect's badge, Harry looked over his shoulder.

"Wow, congrats Ron!" He exclaimed, drawing the twin's attention.

"Ickle Ronniekins is a prefect! And here we thought he could be saved! Ah, at least Harry can stay on the light side!" Fred joked. Harry laughed.

"Lay off guys, it's great that he's a prefect, someone to get me out of trouble!" He teased. Ron came out of his stupor and studied the red and gold badge.

"I thought it'd be you, mate." He said weakly. Harry shook his head.

"Nah, I get in trouble too much. You deserve it. I bet Hermione is the other prefect." He said, clapping Ron on the back. As if on cue, Hermione and Ginny came in.

"Hogwarts letters guys. Guess whose prefect?" Harry said pointing to the badge Ron pinned to his chest. Hermione squealed and hugged him, kissing him soundly on the lips. Harry cleared his throat and jerked his head towards Dumbledore; the two broke apart and blushed.

"Err, sorry sir, didn't see you there." Hermione said embarrassedly. Dumbledore chuckled.

"What's that? I'm sorry; I went temporarily blind and deaf, as I have with young Mr. Potter's state of undress." He said, grinning. Hermione turned to Harry with her hands on her hips.

"Harry, you really should put a shirt." She scolded. Harry shrugged.

"Meh, no need. I am going to take advantage of an old man's temporary blindness. Now, open the letter, we all know you're going to be a prefect." Harry said. Sure enough, Hermione tipped up the envelope to have a shiny red badge with a golden P on the front. She squealed again and hugged Ron, Ginny, Harry, and the twins as the door opened and a sleepy Sirius and Remus walked in.

"What's with all the squealing?" Sirius asked. Harry smirked.

"Hogwarts letters, Ron and Hermione made prefects. By the way, when you told me you two weren't together, coming in tired, together, and roughed up could be very incriminating to someone with a mind such as my own." He said with a sly wink. Sirius, not missing a beat as he made coffee, whacked Harry upside the head.

"That's because people with minds such as yours, my dear, are generally perverted bastards, as you are. Congratulations Ron, Hermione, by the way. Moony here was a prefect; Dumbledore seemed to think he could stop me and Jamie from pranking." He said. Dumbledore decided to make himself known.

"But alas, I was wrong." He said cheekily. Sirius jumped and looked at Dumbledore.

"How long has he been here?" He asked with an 'oh shit' look on his face.

"A while now, but don't worry, he's temporarily blind and deaf to my shirtlessness and Hermione and Ron's kissing, I'm sure he could fit in your swearing, hitting me on the head and both our innuendos, isn't that right, sir?" Harry asked. Dumbledore grinned.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, my boy?" He said with a wink.

"See, its fine, now pass the coffee. Professor, would you like a drink?" He asked, snatching the coffee pot out of Remus' grasp.

"Hey!"

"Mine" he hugged it and Remus shot a look at the smirking Sirius.

"Tea would be nice, my boy" Albus smiled sitting down. Harry made the tea humming to himself and Sirius laughed right next to his ear making him jump and spin around. Sirius smirked down at him and Harry glared up. He turned back to making the tea ignoring Sirius hugging him.

"Sirius what are you doing?" Mrs Weasley asked disapprovingly

"Hugging my godson, is that a crime?"

"Well..." Harry drawled turning around, smirking. Sirius growled at him, and he grinned, kissing his cheek, then ducking out of Sirius' arms and running out putting the tea on the table as he passed. Remus shook his head as Sirius ran out after him, he waved to Professor Dumbledore taking a mouthful of coffee as he walked out following their pounding footsteps and Harry's laughter.

* * *

Hope you like it and lots of praise to **Rainbow Stripes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **This is adopted from _Rainbow Stripes_ the first couple of chapters were written by her (20ish pages on word!!!) I have split them into smaller chaps so *grins* you will now when I start writing stuff coz the standard will drop (and I will tell you). Whilst most of it is her work I have added and edited some bits so....*shrugs* ENJOY!

**A/N2: I Dedicate This Chapter To **AnimeObsessedGirl **As She Was Hoping For A Chap To Relax With After An Exam But I Failed Her. I Hope Your Exam Went Well Hun.**

**A/N3:** MINE NOW!!!!

**A/N4: **Sorry i didnt mean to wait this long! Sorry. There should hopefully be another chap in a few seconds

**Warnings:** Will be slash, innuendo, maybe character bashing in the future.....XD

* * *

**Lets Do The Time Warp Again**

Remus looked up at Harry who was hanging upside down on the pipe doing some form of sit-ups with a frown on his face. With a sigh, Remus gave up all pretence of reading the paper and looked up at his cub.

"Alright I give, what are you thinking?"

"Revenge" he said dropping back to look at Remus upside down. He crossed his arms over his sweaty chest and raised an eyebrow

"On who?"

"Siri of course" he grinned.

"What did he do this time?"

"Nothing yet, but he's planning." Remus rolled his eyes at Harry's paranoia he was getting as bad as moody, with a sigh Harry continued his warped version of sit-ups and Remus continued watching his cub. He swore Harry's body was more defined then what it should be, leading him to believe he was hiding something, somehow. When Harry dropped down the Weasley's were entering.

"Hey, where's mum?" Ron asked looking dejected at the lack of food

"She had to go out" Remus said idly and saw something spark in Harry's eye "What?" he asked with a groan.

"Just an idea, come on" he pulled Remus up and linked their fingers dragging him out saying morning to those entering the kitchen. Remus sighed as he allowed himself to be pulled along. He chuckled then sighed when they reached Sirius' bedroom. Harry snuck in and carefully closed the door before he snuck to the edge of Sirius' bed and had to stop for a second to hold back is laughter. He crouched and moaned into Sirius' ear, the man was spread out on his bed tangled in the sheets is hair a mess on the pillows. Remus held back a chuckle as Harry breathed on Sirius' ear and gasped. Sirius shift and gave a sleepy sigh. Harry's body shook as he whispered some words in Sirius' ear but Remus could not hear them. Whatever he was saying was having a visible effect on Sirius who was starting to tent the sheets.

"Tease" Remus whispered and moved over to them Harry shot him a grin and careful climbed on the bed straddling Sirius

"Siri"

"Harry?" he mumbled confused and Remus snorted Harry grinned

"Wake up Siri"

"No" he pouted and Harry smiled

"I tried," he said in defence to Remus who nodded. Smirking Harry lent down and kissed his chest scraping his teeth over a hard dark nipple Sirius gasped and Harry jerked before calming himself he kissed and licked up Sirius' neck then kissed his lips he sat back quickly and seconds later Sirius' eyes snapped open.

"Harry!" he gasped and Harry raised an eyebrow shifting his hips and Sirius' eyes fluttered closed then snapped open

"Dreaming about me?" Remus bit his hand and turned to the shelf with photos on. Harry saw his shoulders shake and turned his attention to Sirius who was staring at him in confusion

"Harry?" he poked Harry's chest and nodded seeing that he was real.

"Yes Sirius I'm Harry"

"Why are you straddling me?"

"Coz I was walking you up and you pulled me on top of you." Remus coughed and Harry smiled down at Sirius who frowned

""Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Oh was doing my morning workout."

"And you couldn't put a shirt on between sitting on me and waking me up?"

"Why you don't like the view?" he pouted and sniffed

"No no, I like the view very much but it's not helping me" Harry chuckled and leaned down hugging him, Sirius groaned as their bare chests pushed against each other.

"Harry"

"You wub me" he pouted into Sirius' neck and the man sighed his arms sliding around Harry's waist Harry sighed happily and laid on top of him completely he closed his eyes listening to Sirius' heartbeat. He felt Sirius stroke his hair and press his lips to it.

"Have you two finished?" Harry shot up at Remus' voice and blinked at him then down at Sirius who was slightly flushed

"Right, go shower and dress I'm going to get a shirt" he jumped off of Sirius and walked out, Sirius tilted his head watching him go and Remus hit him with a pillow

"Off limits" Remus said

"I know" Sirius sighed dropping his head back

"Shower" Sirius groaned but went to his on suite.

Harry showered in his trunk and dressed then returned to Sirius' bedroom to find Remus staring at some pictures. He wrapped his arms around the man's waist pressing against his back and going on tiptoes to look at the pictures.

"Hey cub"

"Moony" he smiled "Who's that?" Remus sighed and settled his hands on Harry's arms

"Adrian"

"Moony's little crush?"

"Not so little" he smiled back at Harry

"You look happy"

"I was" Harry looked away from the picture with Remus asleep on a boys shoulder hugging his waist and the boy had an arm around his shoulders giving him a loving smile, which switched to exasperation as he looked down at the head in his lap of a sleeping Sirius hugging a cushion.

"You got any muggle clothes?"

"Yeah?"

"Go change"

"Why?"

"Just go put muggle clothes on" Remus rolled his eyes but left the room leaving Harry to focus on the man in the picture before falling back on Sirius' bed after getting him a pair or well worn jeans a top, jacket and underwear. When Sirius came out whistling, he eyed Harry who watched him with a smile

"Going to watch me dress as well?"

"Not like I haven't felt." Sirius laughed and hit him with a pillow.

"Look away"

"Aww is Siri embarrassed"

"Harry James Potter look away otherwise I'll tell Remus your being a naught cub"

"Why? Don't want to spank me yourself?" he asked but covered his face with the pillow he heard Sirius chuckle and move around

"Are you into that sort of thing?"

"Love if it's with you I'm into anything" Sirius chuckled and Harry felt the bed dip and him straddled. Sirius moved the pillow off his face and smiled down at him watching Harry's eyes widen as they trailed down his chest to his jeans waistband

"Beautiful? My face is up here" Harry smirked and snapped his eyes back to meet Sirius' blue ones he laughed as he bent his head and his hair fell, curtaining their faces from view. "Be careful what you say younger one" he whispered lowering his lips. Harry pressed his lips shut his face screwing up and Sirius breathed his minty fresh breath on his face getting lower and lower

"OK OK I GIVE!" Harry cried and Sirius laughed sitting back up

"Chicken"

"Please I told you, you aren't my type"

"What are you doing?" Remus asked walking back in.

"Nothing" Sirius sprang up and pulled his shirt on before doing it up. "Why are we in muggle clothes?"

"More comfortable, and we're going out"

"Harry" Remus warned

"Oh hush" he tutted kissing Remus then stepping back and studying him he nodded and took Sirius wand, put it in Sirius' hand, and moved Sirius' hand murmuring the words they needed and calling on his magic to push though Sirius' he nodded then did the same to Sirius but using Remus.

"What was that?"

"So no one out of us three will know you are Siri and you are Remi." He pushed them in front of the mirror and they blinked Remus' reflection showed his as a man with short-ish brown hair with blond highlights and deep chocolate eye. Sirius now had dirty blond hair and light green eyes.

"Come on" he pulled them down stairs and told them to wait before poking his head into the kitchen "Hey guys I'm gonna be in Sirius' room with him and Remus we're having a 'guy talk' thing so don't interrupt us?"

"Ok" they agreed and Hermione shared a smirk with Ginny

"Good luck with that talk Harry" she chuckled when the door closed behind him he shuddered ignoring Sirius' and Remus' amused look he cast the same spell on him picturing a spiky red head with reddish brown eyes and then pulled them out the door careful closing it behind him he took their hands and pulled them down the road running when they were 3 houses away. Harry called a cab from the phone box and when it arrived, he pushed Remus in then climbed in and pulled Sirius in. He whispered to the cabdriver who chuckled and nodded driving off when they had strapped in. Sirius sat at an angle with Harry against his chest and an arm over his shoulder. Harry smiled as he lent back and linked his fingers with Sirius'

"Where are we going?" Remus asked watching them and rolling his eyes at how oblivious they both were

"Oh, just out"

"If they catch us sneaking out"

"Please I'm better then getting caught" he smiled Sirius chuckled kissing the back of his head and putting a hand on his stomach and Harry slid his other to link their fingers again he snuggled back and Sirius smiled down at him.

"You aren't going to tell us where we are going are you?"

"You should know better" he grinned

"Yeah, you should" Sirius chuckled

"When will we get back?"

"Aww is Remi all worried about being late," Harry cooed

"No but the second someone says to moody where in Pads room they will know where not" Harry just smirked

"Uh huh"

"Wait you have something on moody don't you"

"Mmmmmmmaybe"

"How did you get that?" Sirius laughed

"A good blackmailer never reveals his secrets"

"A gay man can't keep a secret," Remus returned and Harry raised an eyebrow

"A Bi man can't be trusted"

"Has you there" Sirius chuckled

"I would like to remind you, you are bi as well" Remus glared

"Yeah well who ever said I could be trusted"

"That is true" Remus chuckled

"So...I win?"

"Oh no I will win"

"But I win this round"

"Fine" Harry cheered and the cab driver chuckled shaking his head

"Can you tell us where we are going?"

"If you don't tell him there's a hundred pound tip for you"

"The man knows how to buy silence," he said looking at Remus in the mirror

"Damn you"

"I think pads is trying"

"So am not!" Harry chuckled leaning his head back and kissing Sirius' neck

"You want me and you know it"

"Yeah well if you leant what clothes are for"

"Decorating the bedroom floor" Remus snorted and shook his head as Harry and Sirius continued to tease each other. He decided it was safer to watch out the window and try to figure out where they were going.

* * *

Hope you like it and lots of praise to **Rainbow Stripes **even though this is now all my genius!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **This is adopted from _Rainbow Stripes_ the first couple of chapters were written by her (20ish pages on word!!!) I have split them into smaller chaps so *grins* you will now when I start writing stuff coz the standard will drop (and I will tell you). Whilst most of it is her work I have added and edited some bits so....*shrugs* ENJOY!

**A/N2: **YAY ME!!!!!!! lol OOOO WEASEL BASHING!!!! i think! cant really remember lol

**A/N3:** MINE NOW!!!!

**A/N4: **Sorry i didnt mean to wait this long! Sorry. There should hopefully be another chap in a few seconds

**Warnings:** Will be slash, innuendo, maybe character bashing in the future.....XD

* * *

**Lets Do The Time Warp Again**

"Harry, Remus, Sirius!" Mrs Weasley called through the bedroom door, they had been in there all day and it was now time for dinner, she did not care what the others had said when she got back, they would be coming down for dinner. After five minutes of knocking and calling for them, she growled and tried to unlock the door but it did not work, she tried a number of spells before throwing her hands up. "Fine! You three do not want to eat. Fine then don't but do not come to me later when you are hungry!" she turned and stormed back down huffing at the order members when she entered the kitchen.

"Are they coming down?" Ginny asked and she received a curt snapped answer

"No"

"Well well dear brother of mine," Fred grinned at George

"I do wonder what little Harrikins is up to" George smirked back and they gave each other a mock concerned look

"Locked in a room with two men"

"One of them being the horney ex-convict who hasn't done the nasty in over 15 years"

"And the werewolf, whose sexual appetite increases around the full moon"

"Which is in 3 days." They both shook their heads 'solemnly' and bowed their heads

"Oh our lord Merlin please protect our dear Harrikins from the sexual prowling of sex deprived men," they said together

"Both of you stop that!" Mrs Weasley snapped not seeing the smirk Kingsley and Moody shared. "They would do no such thing to Harry," she paused and looked to Moody "They aren't, are they?" moody let his eye roll back and he held back a chuckle seeing the room empty.

"No, they aren't doing much of anything, just having fun" he said, he guessed that it was the truth. Damn that boy and his blackmail, although it was good for him to have fun, Lupin should know better and Black should know not to leave the house, however he knew if he told on either on Potter would publish the pictures. Damn him.

Dinner was eaten in relative silence; the few attempts at conversation had fallen flat at the look Mrs Weasley gave everyone. The twins kept sharing looks that had everyone, except Mrs Weasley who did not notice them, on edge. After dinner those not in the order quickly left not willing to face Mrs Weasley's wrath.

...

Moody sipped from his hipflask watching the Weasley twins whisper to each other over their mugs of hot chocolate. He knew they were waiting for Harry, Remus, and Sirius, but he wanted to know how they knew the three were not in the house.

"What are you two waiting for?"

"The same thing as you Moody"

"Which would be?"

"The runaways of course" they smiled

"How do you know they are not here?" they just smiled at him and his magical eye went to the front door and he saw the three step in quietly laughing and loaded down with shopping bags. Harry lent into Sirius smiling up at the animagus as he rolled his eyes and nudged Harry to the kitchen as Remus sent the bags to Sirius' rooms.

"Have a nice day with your 'guy talk'?" one of the twins asked with a smirk Harry smirked back and walked over sitting in ones lap, the twin put his head on Harry's shoulder and looked at Sirius and Remus who were both giving him an evil look. George chuckled stroking Harry's hair as he lent back into Fred.

"It was a very nice day of guy stuff"

"Gay guy stuff" they chuckled and Harry nodded with a smile

"Thank you," he said kissing their cheeks

"Why are you thanking them?" Sirius asked poking Remus giving him puppy dog eyes, the werewolf only rolled his eyes.

"'Coz they were the ones that convinced me to take you two shopping, I wanted to get you both out of this place I just had no idea where"

"So they made you spend all your money on us?" Remus crossed his arms and glared

"Remi I don't think it's even made a dent, didn't you enjoy our day together?"

"Of course I did cub" he softened and kissed Harry's forehead before sitting down with Sirius beside him.

"I'm hungry," Sirius complained and Harry chuckled

"Did Mrs Weasley give you any trouble?"

"No, she isn't impressed with you ignoring her, skipping meals, locking yourselves in and you two doing unspeakable sexual activates with our widdle biddy boy-who-lived-to-sleep-with-every-bent-guy-in-the-order" Harry hit them and they laughed pouting at him.

"You owe me Potter" Harry pulled out Fred's wand wrapped his hand over Fred's and swished it making a picture appear on the table, Sirius grabbed it and let out a laugh until Remus hit him around the head for being loud. Moody growled and snatched it back, burning it.

"What..."

"Our dear Madeye was quite the little Popeye, don't you think," Harry smirked Sirius chuckled nodding then sighed "Hungry?" Sirius nodded and Harry stood sauntering into the pantry, Madeye saw his satisfied smirk and knew that he knew all four of the other males had tilted their heads to watch his backside move. Moody had to hand it to the boy, he was good. Harry came out with some ingredients in his arms and looked at the twins and moody "Want some pancakes?"

"Healthy"

"It's too late to cook what I fancy, and Siri likes pancakes" Sirius nodded and moody shook his head

"I am fine thank you Potter"

"Harry" he corrected, "Gred Forge?"

"Why not" they grinned. He smiled and made the batter then started making them then put two plates on the tale and gave the others plates.

"Blueberry and plain" he smiled

"Are you not having any?" Remus asked as sauce, syrup, lemon juice, and sugar was put on the table

"No" Sirius quickly took a blueberry one and groaned when he tasted it

"You can cook my dinner from now on, it's much better then molly's" the twins tried and quickly agreed

"Yeah well I use real food," he muttered sitting down with a bowl of cut fruit.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that half the food Mrs Weasley uses is transfigured or conjured, like the food at Hogwarts and it loses so much stuff that is good for you." He shrugged and sucked a grape into his mouth with a wet pop, which made the twins and Sirius flush quickly turning their attention to their pancakes as Harry pushed it around his mouth. Moody watched Remus smirk at Harry and get an innocent smile and shrug in return as he ate the piece of fruit. Remus shook his head chuckling to himself eating his piece of pancake. When Harry had finished his fruit and his teasing the others had finished the pancakes, they went to bed after putting the plates in the sink and they started washing themselves.

Sirius waited until moody had gone and the twins and Remus were in there rooms before turning to Harry. "Thank you," he whispered hugging him

"You are welcome, did you enjoy today?"

"Very much"

"Want some company for a bit?" Sirius nodded and they went to his room and stripped to their boxers. Sirius smiled at Harry who lay on his side behind him. "I missed you"

"I didn't go anywhere" he frowned Harry sighed

"I know, but at school I mean," Sirius kissed his forehead and threw an arm over his waist pulling him close "I'm kinda tired"

"Sleep" he whispered Harry nodded and rolled over closing his eyes and evening his breathing. Sirius pressed against his back and tangled their legs an arm over his waist and his other bent under his pillow. When he felt Sirius drift off Harry slid out of the bed and looked in Sirius draws finding what he wanted and going downstairs and out the back. He let the cool breeze surround him then lit the cigarette and inhaled.

"You shouldn't smoke"

"It's Sirius'" he shrugged not looking at Remus "I don't normally, first in a couple years actually."

"Why?"

"Relaxing"

"Why are you stressed?"

"A lot of stuff"

"You can talk to me you know, I don't know how much help I could be but..."

"But my teenage hormones are out of control and one minute I'm liking tall dark and snarky, then red head twins, then Tall Dark and off limits and..." he shrugged pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes the cigarette between his fingers in his left hand. "I dunno Remi" he shrugged dropping his hands

"You are only a teen Harry; you have your whole life."

"I just want someone. But I can't because..."

"Because?"

"I can't be responsible for any more deaths. Just being friends with you lot put you in danger and Remi I would die for anyone in that house, Professor Snape included. You know, one of my friends said that if I made it to my 17th, I was lucky and the chances are I will not. How can...I don't want to push you away, but Remi if I died it would kill Sirius and if I lost Sirius, or you, or anyone...why does it have to be so complicated! I am only Si-Fifteen" Remus didn't miss the slip and he raised an eyebrow "No matter how much the order tries to hide it I know I have some part to play in this war, but I can't help if I'm not told an..." he shook his head and took a drag on the cigarette. "I hate it Remi, I really hate it..., and I'm cold" Remus laughed and pulled Harry to him sharing his body heat whilst he smoked

"What brought this all on?"

"I keep having this dream, Sirius is hit with a red spell, and he falls back into this black...veil. And he's dead, I cannot lose him,"

"Just give it a bit" Remus stroked his hair, "tell Sirius how you feel"

"No point"

"If anything happens, he will never know"

"If...if I die, you have permission to tell him, if you think it will help him move on"

"Don't talk like that"

"I'm going to die Remus, we all have to, and mine will just be...earlier"

"You don't know that"

"Someone is going to die in this war Remus and if I can help it I will protect everyone the best I can, even if it means my life. I can't see how telling Sirius I love him will make things better, he doesn't feel the same and if he did its wrong"

"You admit it is Sirius your heart wants?" Harry pulled away snubbing out the cigarette and flicking it into the wild grass "Harry?"

"No Remus my heart does not want Sirius, my heart..."

"What does it want?"

"An end and I will get that end" he turned and went in and Remus stared after him with a worried frown

...

Harry closed his eyes when he settled in his trunk, what was the thinking! Why had he just told Remus all that! He curled his legs up to his chest and hugged them feeling vulnerable. Remus probably thought he was suicidal, which he was not he was just...resigned to the fact he might not make it to his 17th. Lying in bed with Sirius had been too much all he could see was the man falling back, he tried to put it behind his occlumency shields, but he could not. He had never thought about Sirius' death in his training, the man was alive and he did not need to think about it, but he had died and Harry could not forget that.

Hating the fact he could not tell anyone, Harry moved to the training room and worked his anger out on his training dummies. A few hours later, he showered, dried his hair, and dressed in an identical pair of boxers before climbing out and making his way to Sirius' room. He locked Sirius' door behind him and climbed back in snuggling into him tangling their legs and putting an arm over Sirius and the other bent to hold Sirius' hand. His head settled on Sirius' chest and he listened to the heartbeat, it was steady and soothing, he could happily stay here for a while.

"You ok?" he nearly jumped at the whisper and looked up, Sirius' eyes were still closed, but his hand was rubbing circles on Harry's back

"Hmm" he nodded

"Where'd you go?"

"Just to watch the stars" Sirius smiled and snuggled closer "Night"

"Night night" he smiled and closed his eyes again pulling the quilt higher, Sirius chuckled as he snuggled down

"Kitten" he whispered Harry gave a small purr with a nod as Sirius' hand continued rubbing his back until Sirius fell back asleep.

* * *

Hope you like it and lots of praise to **Rainbow Stripes **even though this is now all my genius!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **This is adopted from _Rainbow Stripes_ the first couple of chapters were written by her (20ish pages on word!!!) I have split them into smaller chaps so *grins* you will now when I start writing stuff coz the standard will drop (and I will tell you). Whilst most of it is her work I have added and edited some bits so....*shrugs* ENJOY! ALL MY GENIUS NOW!

**A/N2: **I know, I know I deserve shooting but my muses! my beautiful muses they died and all i wrote was angsty depressed s*it. But two chaps and if you read **Nothing Out Of The Ordinary **you have another chappie as well!

* * *

Harry woke up just before six but decided he was too comfortable to get up right now. He was half sprawled on Sirius, who was sleeping on his back, his arms still wrapped around Harry's waist. He had one leg between Sirius' his head on Sirius' chest, quite happy to listen to his heartbeat and watch Sirius sleep. The man looked peaceful, which was strange because Harry knew that he had nightmares. Sirius' eyes opened and he stared at Harry.

"S'early" he mumbled rolling over careful to place Harry beside him and cuddle him close

"Sorry" Sirius shook his head and pulled him close

"Sleep" Harry nodded and tucked his arms up drifting back off; he felt Sirius kiss his forehead and smiled pressing a kiss to Sirius' chest where his head rested. "Love you kitten" Sirius sighed stroking Harry's hair. He laid awake stroking Harry's hair and watching him, the boy had not had a restful night, he had kept whining and shifting until Sirius had started whispering to him and cuddling him as close as he could. He knew he had lied when he said he had gone to watch the stars, he just could not work out the truth. He sighed softly and kissed Harry's temple.

...

Sirius' eyes snapped open as his door opened; he had been drifting in case Harry needed him. Remus smiled at him then smiled, slightly more sadly, when he saw Harry.

"Is he ok?"

"He kept shifting and muttering but I couldn't make anything out, I sent him back to sleep instead of allowing him his work out" Remus nodded and sat on the edge of the bed stroking the long hair back. "You talked to him last night didn't you?"

"He's a good actor Padfoot, he's not as happy as everyone believes. He knows something, and it's something to do with the war."

"I'm going to lose him aren't I?" he whispered painfully and Remus reluctantly nodded slowly "I don't want to let him go Moony" he tightened his hold slightly and Harry sighed tucking his head up more.

"You have too, you just have to hope he'll find his way back" he kissed Harry's temple and squeezed Sirius' hand "wake him up and spend the day with him, just you two." He nodded and gave him a thankful smile. Remus left and Sirius gently woke Harry who sighed unhappily, as he opened his eyes.

"Was enjoying that"

"Sorry sleeping beauty, but I thought you might kill me if I let you sleep the day away" he chuckled

"What's the time?"

"10" Harry groaned and buried his face in Sirius' neck making him chuckle. "Come on, get dressed let's get some breakfast and then we can...do whatever you want"

"Even if it's just laying together?"

"even if it's just laying together" he smiled Harry got up and went to his room, cringing at the mess Ron had made, he wasn't a neat teen by any chance but he had standards. He climbed into the trunk and had a small breakfast before catching up on his training and then showering and dressing. He checked himself in the mirror then rolled his eyes

"What the hell are you doing Potter!?! You are turning into a girl! And it's only Sirius!" he muttered angrily at his reflection but could not help but be satisfied. He had a tight white button up shirt on which was done up three quarters of the way and then he had dark blue jeans on that hugged his hips, hanging low on them, and dropped straight down his legs and covered his feet. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail and he had the leather cord from Charlie's Dragon tooth necklace around his neck, not too tight yet still pressed against the skin. Shaking his head, he climbed out of the trunk and went to Sirius' room. The man grinned at him and jumped off the now made bed. Blue eyes went over him as he let his emerald jewels go over Sirius who was in a tight black t-shirt with 'I'm so awesome even God bows to me' in light blue writing. He then had on black jeans that had a very snug fit. They were both things they had brought yesterday. Harry mentally wondered if destiny would let him take Sirius into his trunk to start him working out, he was getting their but he still had not recovered from Azkaban. Suddenly a genius idea struck him.

"Siri?"

"Yes Harry?" he chuckled putting his arms around Harry's waist after his saucy godson had put his arms around his neck.

"I know I said we'd lie in bed all day but I have a tiny errand to run...and some things I want to do, I need a distraction," he pouted

"And you want me?"

"Just to keep people thinking I'm in the house" he nodded "I shouldn't be more than an hour and then I'll lie with you. Promise"

"Alright, but if you are longer than an hour you contact me."

"How? Letter would take a while" Sirius frowned then grinned and walked to the bedside draw

"I was going to give you this when you left for school, or at Christmas. I have a connecting one, as does Remus, you just have to say our names and our mirrors will activate. I'll keep mine on me always"

"What about charms to stop it braking?"

"Never thought of that"

"And that's why I'm the brains and you're the pretty" he chuckled kissing his cheek ignoring the playful glare. "I'll look into it" he smiled putting the mirror in his pocket. "Now may we go to breakfast and put my plan into action?"

"Alright" he chuckled and they went down stairs. Mrs Weasley shot up and gave him a worried look

"Ron said you never went to bed last night, are you ok?"

"I slept in with Sirius" he smiled ignoring the glare she gave Sirius.

"What would you like for breakfast? Or you can wait an hour and have brunch?"

"I'm fine" he smiled walking to the pantry and coming back with fruit

"Harry dear I can do that"

"and so can I" he smiled and made Sirius some scrambled egg on toast and saw the man barely restrain his moan of pleasure, Harry rather enjoyed that sound. He gave Sirius a heated look and his godfather chocked when he failed to swallow. Remus shook his head in amusement as Harry at his fruit salad.

"Mate, are you on a diet or something? Coz your skinny enough as it is."

"I am not skinny, I'm just right. I do not get your obsession with people being overweight and in danger of being obese. And it's called eating healthy" he said irritably.

"Aww did Harrikins not get enough pleasure in his day long marathon of hot sex with the sexy men" the twins winked at Sirius and Remus who chuckled shaking their heads and Harry grinned at them

"Oh you'll see how much pleasure I got when the pictures are developed" Ginny and Hermione gaped whilst the others blanched, Fred and George grinned, and Remus and Sirius chocked on their drinks.

"I love you, why?" Sirius chuckled

"Because it is my life goal to make Moony and Snape have an aneurism" Sirius grinned "and you are a pervert who thinks I'm hot." Sirius leered at him and he laughed kissing him before finishing his fruit. "Come on sexy, you promised me some stories" Sirius chuckled standing and sent his plate to the sink with Harry's bowl then walked out with him talking about how he met Harry's father. Only Remus heard the front door close as Sirius went upstairs.

* * *

Am My Muses Forgiven *Kitten Eyes*


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **This is adopted from _Rainbow Stripes_ the first couple of chapters were written by her (20ish pages on word!!!) I have split them into smaller chaps so *grins* you will now when I start writing stuff coz the standard will drop (and I will tell you). Whilst most of it is her work I have added and edited some bits so....*shrugs* ENJOY!

**A/N2: **Was my other chappie up to standard?

* * *

Harry stood with his hands on his hips staring at the blank white wall with narrowed eyes. It was the last wall he had to do, he just could not figure out how to do it. This was just for him and his leisure, and maybe for Sirius who he would allow to escape to here if he needed. Sirius' surprise was almost ready he just had a few final additions but the paint needed to dry first. This left him wearing worn looking jeans with grass and paint stains and a few rips, and a white shirt that was splattered with a multitude of paint colours. It also left him with the touch decision on what to do with the last wall in the attic. The wall with the door on, and the door to the on suite, was black with white, silver and green swirls on it (he felt it represented his sanity). The wall opposite the door with the large French doors that went out onto a balcony made it seem like a scene he had once seen in Alice in wonderland. The window was almost like looking out of the small world into the big world, except inside was dark and small and outside was light and big, you could feel the irony floating in the room. The third wall with a bay window, that looked out to the front of the house, and a window seat to the left of the door was covered in a combination of newspaper style print with random headlines and sayings and then a gothic style writing in red over the black and faded white print. The room had a balance of light and dark but was not so light that Harry felt the need to cringe whenever he looked around. The final wall was driving him mad, as he did not know what to do. He had two ideas but was not sure which on to go for.

After twenty minutes of internal debate he picked up his pencil and sketched on the white wall stretching and sometimes making himself float. When he finished he grinned satisfied and went down stairs back to Sirius' present where the paint had dried and set up the finishing touches. When he was finished, he grinned and made his way back to the attic. Pulling the shrunken trunk out of his pocket, resizing the trunk, and taking out the shrunken items putting them where he wanted them then resizing them when he was finished he grinned in satisfaction and held back a squeak. It had taken him three days but the effort was so worth it.

The final wall was white with three black shadows, a wolf with amber eyes with a dog with sapphire eyes and then between them was a small panther with emerald eyes. All looked dangerous and ready to pounce. Everything on the wall was black and white only except for the eyes, 'Padfoot', and 'Moony', which were the same colour as the relevant animals' eyes but both were in a different font. Even if he did say so himself the shading and detail was perfect. They looked ready to jump out at you. The bed was at the base of the wall, only covering a small portion of the black paws. The bed itself was a black metal gothic style frame with chains hanging off it. The mattress was so soft and the pillows just as comfortable with a quilt that was just right for winter and not too hot for summer. It was also covered in dark green satin with a crest on the corner of the pillowcases and the quilt, but it was easy to miss unless you paid attention. There were bookshelves and wardrobes, a desk and a sound system, it was rather simple, but he loved it to pieces'. The on suite was very much like the one in his trunk. He wondered if anyone had caught on to what he was doing as he had been playing around with the water and there had been a lot of hammering and drilling and sawing. He looked at the room one last time, grinning at his favourite feature, which was a very big mirror on the wall opposite the bed between the two doors; he could have fun with that. Chuckling to himself, he went down stairs still covered in paint sweat and dirt he had managed to accumulate.

"We were starting to think you had died up their mate" Ron smiled. Harry shrugged and grabbed a fresh apple; he had been insistent on having fresh fruit so Remus went out and got whatever he wanted every two days. He took a bite and quickly ate it all then had a drink and washed his hands.

"What have you been doing cub?" Remus asked with a smile, Harry grinned grabbing his, and Sirius' hand then pulling them out and upstairs. He took them to the third floor and to one of the two rooms on the left side of the hall.

"I thought Siri was getting a bit restless with nothing to do." He said innocently "and a bit frustrated with having to put up with the order, so this is for him and you, you can share with others if you like." He opened the door and led them in letting them look around in awe. The room was a dark blue with deep brown mahogany wood. There was a plush black leather sofa and recliner chair with a sound system, TV and home cinema system. Then there was a pool table and a few games. There was also an open door which he had knocked threw into the next room and they found Sirius own personal gym with double French doors and a balcony which also led into the first room. On the other side of the first room was a small bathroom with a small shower cubical and a loo and sink.

"Wow, you...you did this in three days?"

"Well one and a bit" he shrugged "I was doing other stuff and kept switching between them. Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Sirius laughed "Harry I love it!" he pulled him close and hugged him. Remus smiled and watched as they looked at each other and Sirius stroked a strand of hair that had fallen out of Harry's hair band behind his ear. Harry smiled up at the taller man before kissing him softly and slowly. Sirius returned the kiss of a couple of seconds before they pulled back "Thank you, I'll pay you back"

"No you won't." He chuckled

"So what else were you doing?" Remus asked

"Oh yeah. I'm moving out of the room I share with Ron" he said with a grin and led them out and up the last flight of stairs to the attic and Sirius chocked

"Is this the same house?"

"You like it?"

"It's busy, and random, but calming and... so you" Remus smiled and kissed his temple "nice job"

"I was going to make a staircase down into the first room down stairs but I didn't know if Sirius wanted me too"

"You can if you want" Harry nodded and Sirius sat on the bed.

"How...how can you afford this?"

"I'm not as far under Dumbledore's thumb as he thinks I am" he smirked and sat beside Sirius. "There is lots of privacy up here, and the views are pretty nice at night and sunset and rise." Sirius looked at him again their eyes connecting and they lent close to each other.

"And why would you need a lot of privacy?"

"So I can sneak in roguishly handsome men to my domain and have my wicked way with them" he smirked

"Would you two like me to leave?" Remus asked in amusement as the air around them crackled with their magic. They pulled apart and Sirius blinked shaking his head.

"I swear he has some magical power over men, like a Veela" Harry just smiled and laid back Sirius caught the mirror and chocked on his breath making Harry grin. "I...uh...wow" Remus looked at the mirror then at Harry who gave him a happy smirk

"You can come up here whenever you want Siri," he said softly "even if I'm at school. I'm going to ward the door down stairs so only the three of us can get up here"

"Complete privacy?"

"Like a whole different house" he smiled and Sirius laid down on the right side of the bed making Harry chuckle.

"Very comfy bed."

"Thinking about fucking me in it?" he said in a sultry whisper and Sirius gaped at him "watching in the mirror as you thrust in and out of me and I can watch from the ceiling." Gaping Sirius looked up and on the dark blue ceiling with stars on was a mirror above the bed. He looked back at Harry who had an innocent smile and a raised eyebrow

"Pardon?" he squeaked

"I said you can sleep in it with me if you want" he smiled "you sleep better when you're with someone," he added with a soft frown, which Sirius wanted to make disappear. "anyway I'm going to start packing my stuff and then I'll move up here and then maybe I could work on the staircase tomorrow, but for today I'm finished." He smiled and stood walking over to Remus and they walked down together leaving Sirius stunned on the bed.

"That was a dirty trick" the werewolf chuckled putting his arm around Harry's shoulders

"Maybe" he admitted but chuckled "he like me Remi"

"He loves you cub" he smiled and swished his wand watching Harry's stuff go into his trunk. "You have a very dirty mouth for a sixteen year old" he smirked and Harry grinned

"Why thank you" he said then froze "but I'm only fifteen," he said with a forced grin

"Oh really?" Remus smirked "you smell older than your friends, you're eyes are much older than before. In addition, I do not think your dream was a dream at all. You are far too scared of loosing Sirius and getting hurt."

"Fucking hell you're good" he grumbled "but you can't tell anyone, I can get into trouble and taken back and then I won't be able to save Sirius and..."

"Shush cub" he smiled "I will always guard your secrets. Like how you smell like a creature I cannot name" Harry smiled softly and stalked over to him.

"You're smart, I'll leave some clues and you can work it out" he purred and Remus shivered, silently agreeing with Sirius that Harry had some kind of power over people. Harry chuckled and they went back up to the attic taking his trunk and Sirius was still sitting stunned on the bed. Remus chuckled and left the two alone to go and explore Sirius' new 'playroom'. He chuckled as a plague appeared on the door denoting it as the 'Playroom'. Padfoots playroom. He thought in amusement but sat in the squishy chair and looked at one of the books he had found. Harry was defiantly full of surprises.

Dinner, Remus decided, was a method primitive torture especially when Molly was in a bad mood. She was glaring death at Harry who was ignoring it in favour of sharing the curry he had cooked himself with Sirius taking every chance he could to touch and flirt discretely. As it was, their chairs were pressed against, each other, Sirius had one arm around Harry's shoulder with Harry leaning against his side, and he was feeding him as he kept his eyes closed. People tried to make conversation but Molly gave anyone who even breathed too loudly an evil look. Part of him wanted to have some of the curry the two were sharing because after Harry's food Molly's tasted quite bland.

Harry's eyes opened and he smirked at Remus who was just playing with his food. Remus chuckled as Sirius accidently caught Harry's nose instead of his mouth.

"Sirius!"

"Sorry" he chuckled leaning around and licking the sauce off Harry's nose making him laugh softly and snuggle closer taking the lump of chicken offered to him.

"Sirius I know it's hard but you can't like Harry's face when you're human"

"Aww but he's so yummy!" he pouted and Harry laughed standing up

"Did you want something else to eat Remus? You don't look...completely impressed"

"Chocolate?" Harry chuckled and nodded going into the pantry. 20 minutes later, he set a mug of hot chocolate down a small chocolate cake with melted chocolate in the middle and chocolate ice cream. Remus' eyes lit up and Sirius chuckled.

"I think you made his night," he said sitting Harry in his lap, Harry's arm went around his shoulders, and he pushed his forehead to Sirius

"I have to keep moony happy, being a good dutiful cub and all that" he grinned Sirius smiled back and kissed his nose. "You finished eating?"

"Yup"

"Come on Remi you can eat that in my uber sexy room" the two chuckled

"Mate that room is everything but sexy. It's dull and dark and damp." Ron said

"You're one might be" he smiled "but my room is in the attic, isn't it Siri?"

"Yup and it's a very sexy room"

"You just like the mirrors" Remus snorted and Sirius grinned at him before standing and setting Harry on his feet.

"Harry you cannot sleep in that attic."

"Why?" he asked innocently

"Because you always share with Ron and it must be cold up there"

"It's called magic" he said patronisingly "and if I listen to one more night of Ron's dreams I might have to kill myself. This is Siri's house and if he says, I can sleep in the attic I can. Can I Siri?"

"I see no reason why you can't" he shrugged "unless...wait is little Ronnikins spying on you and looking through your stuff?" Harry's eyes narrowed

"He better not have been" he growled then walked out holding Sirius' hand. Remus stood and followed with his chocolate desert and drink. Remus ignored the couple on the bed as he sat on the sofa eating his desert. When he was finished both drink and desert he looked up at them and smiled at how close they were. He put the bowl and mug on the floor banishing it to the kitchen then went and joined the two on the bed. They smiled and Harry curled up into him and Sirius gaped at him.

"Stealing my Harry!"

"My cub" he stuck out his tongue and they chuckled "was Ron really spying on you?"

"Wouldn't surprise me" he shrugged "I'm learning things about Bumblebee that I never thought I would"

"Like?"

"Ah now why should I tell you" he grinned at Sirius who pouted and pulled him close to him and hugged him laying him down. Remus chuckled and followed them lying down.

"Now this is interesting, I didn't know you two were into a threesome." he smirked Sirius glared and slapped his thigh making him jerk and gave him a mischievous look. "Siri you promised no Dom play in front of Remi, moony my get angry at you abusing his cub." Remus nodded pulling Harry to his chest with a playful growl, Sirius growled back and Harry laughed watching Remus dive on him and the two men play fought until Sirius rolled Remus off the bed making the werewolf swear obscenely and up the fight. Harry just turned on the bed and watched down at them with a grin.

"All we need is baby oil and less clothes." they stopped and shared a look then looked up at him and at the same time dove for him making him shriek and laugh as he tried to fight them. However, he could not take them both on at the same time, mainly because he was fighting a werewolf close to the full moon and a very heavy bear sized Grim.

* * *

Did you enjoy?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Ok you so Kill me! Two chaps for a merlin fic, a one shot and now this? all in one day? yeah you should so love me! lol

**A/N2: **I'll try to keep up with the updates hopefully i'm back in the swing of it *hides Necromancy notes that revived the dead muse*

* * *

Harry smiled peacefully as he looked up at the moon; Sirius was asleep in his bed having hardly left the attic except for food when Harry or Remus insisted they ate down stairs. Remus was asleep beside Sirius a gap between the men but they were slowly closing in their sleep. Sighing softly he wiggled his bare toes and chuckled as his thoughts stayed on their almost none existent path, leaving the two men to their peaceful sleep. The night was a very nice night even if the start of winter could be felt approaching.

The moon caught his eye again and he smiled. His mistress, the only female he would love. He had been very surprised when he read what a Lycan was. It was very similar to a werewolf. Lycans had been thought to have died out 500 years ago.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"You should be asleep" he chuckled in reply to Remus who sat beside him.

"Felt my cub calling me"

"I wasn't..." Remus raised an eyebrow and Harry frowned at his knees "I didn't mean to call you"

"You're my cub Harry. If you call I'll respond, even unintended calling. You obviously needed me otherwise you wouldn't have subconsciously called" he smiled and Harry sighed moving closer and leaning into his warmth. "Care to tell me what you were thinking about?"

"The moon" he smiled "She is beautiful"

"And you're only woman hmm?" Remus murmured and Harry looked up at him

"You're creepy"

"Side effect of being your alpha...and your dads and Sirius' pack mate." He chuckled into Harry's hair

"That's mean" he pouted playfully and Remus chuckled again. Harry sighed softly and leant back into Remus' chest as the man moved to sit behind him his chest to Harry's back. Remus looked over his cub carefully and didn't miss the silvery glow that sitting in the moonlight gave his skin.

"Can I guess at something?"

"If you wish?"

"You have a glow in the moon light, you're very pack orientated, especially for a human raised, you have a control over people that doesn't involve your Occlumency...Are you Veela?"

"Close" he laughed softly "But no" Remus frowned slightly and watched him watch the moon with a peaceful smile. His breath caught as he put it together and turned to Harry who had a grin.

"You're a..."

"What are you two doing up?" a sleepy voice asked and they turned to Sirius who was watching them from the bed.

"Well Siri, night is the only time I can have my passionate affair with Remi" he grinned and Sirius glared. He chuckled getting up and walked over. Sirius pulled him down hugging him tightly and smelling his hair. Remus chuckled and climbed back in the bed slinging his arm over both Harry and Sirius.

"Night Moons"

"Night Remi Love" Remus chuckled and kissed Harry's hair before drifting off.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked softly and kissed Harry's temple.

"Couldn't sleep" he smiled wiggling close without disturbing Remus.

"Why?"

"Bad dream" Sirius scowled at him

"You should have woken me up"

"You were sleeping"

"Hence 'you should have _woken_ me up'" he chuckled and Harry shrugged closing his eyes. "Night Kitten"

"Mutt" he murmured and pulled the quilt up to cover his nose. Sirius chuckled and kissed his hair again before letting him sleep.

"Having fun?" Harry chuckled seeing Sirius in his games room playing pool against Remus who had a happy smirk at the fact that he was winning.

"No" Sirius pouted and Harry chuckled waking over and kissed the pout away Sirius smiled and moved to the table to take his shot. He lent down but Harry touched him making him stop and Harry lay against his back and moved his position before covering his hands with his own and drawing the cue back. Sirius' breathing hitched before he grinned as he potted one of his balls.

"Nice shot" Harry murmured in his ear and his stood up then glared at him

"Dirty trick"

"All my tricks are." He purred and Remus chuckled as Sirius' eyes diluted. "Take your next shot" he smiled and walked over to the sound system to plug his iPod in and he nodded along with the music as he lay on the sofa watching the two play. His eyes closed as they went to the gym and he smirked when Sirius laid over him. "Is that your pool cue or ya just happy to molester me?" he grinned opening one eye.

"Very happy to molester you" he chuckled knowing full well there wasn't anything Harry could feel in the position they were, he kissed him before moving off of Harry and looking over him "want to join me in the shower?"

"What's in it for me?"

"A to be determined by you amount of cuddling"

"Deal" he chuckled and kissed Remus as they went to the shower. The werewolf rolled his eyes at the arousal coming from both of them. When they came back the arousal was stronger and they were dressed in clean clothes. Harry settled in Sirius' lap and snuggled into his neck as he hummed to the music and Remus read. The atmosphere was calm and peaceful. When the music stopped no one could be bothered to move so they stayed in silence where they were.

"Hey Harry it's time for din...Bloody Hell!" Harry glared at the door where Ron stood with Hermione and Ginny all gaping at the room.

"Wow" Ginny whispered and stepped forward but was thrown back by the wards

"You can only come in if Sirius invites you" he said standing up. "You were saying?"

"Dinner's ready mate"

"You best go and eat then" he said and the baffled lot left.

"What's wrong cub?" Remus asked as Sirius stood and stretched as Remus walked to Harry

"I have a bad feeling, wait twenty minutes and eat what I cook?" they both nodded and he kissed Remus then Sirius and they went down to the kitchen and sat in front of the stake and chips. Harry hummed and danced into the pantry as the two men pushed the plates away and watched as Harry cooked.

"Why aren't you eating?" Mrs Weasley asked "Harry dear I made you dinner"

"Sorry Mrs Weasley I promised Sirius and Remus I'd cook for them tonight I didn't know you were cooking for us" he said before going back to humming. Twenty minutes later he put down tagliatelle carbonara topped with parmesan cheese and the two men eyed it hungrily before digging in and groaning at the taste.

"You have to tell me how you can cook so well cub"

"Yeah, lily only allowed house elves in the house because James hexed the kitchen so it turned her into a mouse every time she tried to cook. She was that bad" Sirius grinned

"What can I say? I'm a sexy mastermind"

"Oh I know you are" Sirius grinned Harry smirked and offered Bill a bit of his food and the red head groaned in satisfaction.

"There's some left if you want to fight for it" Charlie, Bill, Fred and George jumped up and started fighting for the left over's making Harry chuckle. When he finished he went to wash up but Sirius made him sit and did it himself. Not noticing Harry had gotten up and was making something else. He blinked when he turned around and saw Harry proudly finishing a chocolate cake which Remus was eyeing.

"I think you've turned him on pup" Sirius chuckled eyeing their Alpha and Harry grinned cutting the cake giving Sirius and Remus the biggest portions and he and the four male Weasley's shared. He then summoned the chocolate ice cream he had made earlier and put it into the bowls he scooped some out and went to put it in Remus' bowl before shaking his head and putting it in Sirius' then pushed the small half empty tub to Remus smiling when his eyes lit up and he dug him. "You have Moony's Eternal undying love, even if you were to disobey him he'd have to love you" he chuckled and Harry grinned at him

"Ah my plan works then! MWHAHAHAHA!" he winked at Sirius who chuckled and fed him some ice cream. "Hmm that is nice"

"Everything you make is delicious"

"Everything?" he smirked shooting a look at Sirius' lap and Sirius gave his bark like laugh

"You have yet to serve me that delicacy" he looked at Remus to make sure he wasn't going to get killed for flirting with the packs cub

"Tied up and covered in ice cream, delivered to your bed, got it" Sirius chuckled and shook his head. After they finished eating, and managed to get the ice cream away from Remus the three went up stairs. Remus smiled softly and let the two sleep alone tonight, Sirius would be with him all tomorrow night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Ok this one is like just a filler. lol didnt really belong anywhere but it had to go in

**A/N2: *Gasp*** Would you look at that! Another one! its like Flying Pixies!

* * *

The full moon was beautiful, Harry just hated the fact Remus could never enjoy it in his human form. Although with the potion the wolf would let him enjoy it and remember it in the morning, it was like a very generous one night stand. Harry chuckled at the comparison and shook his head before listening carefully.

If both men thought that he would sleep, on his own, whilst they pranced about the forest, they were seriously deluded. Chuckling to himself he snuck to the back door and closed it behind him and turned into panther form and took off to his alpha and their pack. The wolf growled at him but he submitted and he was recognised as the cub. The look in the wolves eyes told him Remus was going to kill him in the morning but he didn't care. He yipped playfully and growled biting the scruff of Moony's neck before running off with the two canines following him.

Like Remus would get Sirius to himself for a full night.

* * *

Told you it was short, still deserves some reveiws though? right? short but sweet you know? LIKE A PIXIE!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Um....Drinking Ahoy! AND BROWNIES! No idea where the brownies came from BUT I WANT SOME!!!!

**A/N2: AND ANOTHER!**. I'm doing good today! Two Chaps for Merlin, a One Shot and Two and a Half chaps for this! All in one day!

* * *

"Do I have to go?" Remus raised an eyebrow watching Sirius for his answer knowing full well Harry would more than likely get the man to cave with just a pout.

"Yes"

"But Siri" he pouted and looked up with wide eyes "If I go I can't sleep with you anymore"

"Maybe we could get Albus to give you the material and Remus could teach it?" he asked himself and Remus coughed and glared at him making him sigh and put his forehead to Harry's "Sorry love. Yes, you have to go."

"But..."

"No, you go and no more trying to manipulate me."

"Worth a try" he muttered and turned to glare at Remus "Spoil sport"

"Go on, go pack" he chuckled and Harry sighed storming upstairs making them chuckle.

"Spoil sport" Sirius muttered and Remus chuckled flinging an arm around his shoulders and leading him to the kitchen where they found Dumbledore talking to Mrs Weasley and Tonks.

"Ah!" he grinned when they stepped in "Just the two I want to see"

"That never bodes well" Remus chuckled at the muttered words from Sirius.

"Come on Love" Sirius pleaded as he lay behind Harry on the bed and tried to roll him over. "You know you can't stay"

"Don't mean I have to like it" he muttered cuddling the pillow and Remus shook his head from the door. He knew why Harry didn't want to let Sirius out of his sight worried that he would die again.

"Harry you are always welcome here, besides think of all the havoc you can cause"

"Not the same without you"

"What if padfoot comes to visit?"

"NO! You'll get caught!" he rolled over and glared up at him then his eyes narrowed to snake like slits and he looked at Sirius and Remus "You're lying to me." He whispered and the hurt was unbearable. "You...You're lying to me" He sat up and pushed away from Sirius "I thought..." he stopped himself and gave a bitter laugh "Right I get it" he laughed again, slightly more hysterical. "Poor _Naive_ little Harry, can't take the truth! You aren't staying here at all!" he stood and the air swirled with his magic. "Why won't you tell me!?!"

"Harry we wanted to surprise you"

"Oh yeah I'll come back for a weekend and 'Surprise Harry, we've left you!'"

"Cub" Remus soothed "we're not leaving you, we never would" Harry looked at him his face curled into a sneer to hold back his tears.

"Then what's going on?"

"Albus is sending us on a mission tonight and we'll see you either before you go to school or during the week." Harry closed his eyes tightly before opening them and pushing past Sirius into his wardrobe. He changed and got himself ready before hiding it under glamour. He walked out holding two boxes and handed one to each man. Sirius' had a heart locket on and was a simple chain with a clip type clasp. Beside the small locket was a plaques of metal with RLHPSB on it and on the locket it said family. Remus' was similar but more discrete with no heart locket but the same engraving on it with a scene on the other side of the plague.

"Always wear them. If you ever get hurt they'll act as a portkey they'll protect you from minor spells. Please"

"Of course we will cub" Remus chocked and offered him the bracelet and he put it on pressing a kiss to Remus' wrist and activating the spells. Sirius offered his and Harry put it on before kissing his lips.

"Please always come back to me" he whispered looking between the two men showing just how vulnerable he was.

"We'll try" Sirius murmured hugging him tightly and Remus joined before pulling back.

"We'll see you soon cub, I promise" he nodded and watched them leave before making sure everything was ready for the morning. Taking a deep breathe he appariated out and he wards let him.

...

Harry glared blearily at the person who woke him. He uncurled from his position and stretched before curling back up around the leather jacket he had stolen from Sirius' wardrobe, as he had with the cardigan he wore, but it was from Remus' side.

"You look rough" the blond said surprising Harry at the lack of hatred; he just blinked and gave the best smile he could.

"Clubbing 'til 4" he yawned and rubbed his temple "Come in if you want, just don't bring attention to yourself"

"Hiding?"

"Privacy wards" he nodded "Surprised you could see me"

"Sensed the magic. Who are you hiding frown?"

"Everyone?" The blond chuckled and closed the door sitting down. "Who are you hiding from?"

"Everyone" he smiled and Harry smiled back closing his eyes

"Joining me in a nap Malfoy?"

"Sounds like a good plan Potter" he chuckled lying down opposite Harry and found a worn tweed jacket thrown at him. He used it as a pillow and sniffed it "Hmm" Harry chuckled "Who's is this?"

"Remus' stole it from his wardrobe."

"Why?"

"Pissed at him"

"Do I want to ask what you were doing living with Lupin?" Harry smirked and opened his eyes

"Have hot wild feral sex all summer of course" Malfoy laughed and relaxed into the scent of his old professor.

"You're not bad Potter" he mumbled and didn't notice Harry use his sleepy state to pass his shields unnoticed. When Harry was satisfied there was not malicious intent he replied

"Neither are you Malfoy, and call me Harry."

"Draco" the teens fell into a light dose and woke up when shouting was heard outside.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY PARKINSON!" Harry screwed up his face at the loud noise and Draco chuckled not able to help thinking how cute it was.

"MAKE ME MUDBLOOD!"

"We just staying in here?"

"I like the sound of that" he smiled at Draco who grinned back sitting up and putting the jacket on as Harry stayed laying down but faced him

"You're not wearing glasses?"

"Oh...got my eyesight fixed...these are just pieces of glass so that people still think I wear them" he said indicating to the glasses on the small table.

"Never under estimate your opponent" he smirked and nodded "Very Slytherin."

"Why thank you."

"Why did you trust me with that though?"

"You're not all bad. And if you wanted to steal me and turn me into Moldyshorts smelly socks you would have in my sleep."

"Are you high Potter?" Draco laughed

"Harry, and no" he smiled "My hangovers gone though" his stomach grumbled and he hummed before standing on the seat and opening his trunk then pulled out a baking tray of Brownies. He unwrapped them then smiled at Draco and found a bottle of vodka

"Brownies and Vodka?" Draco laughed "I like your style"

"Help yourself" he smiled "I made the brownies this morning, couldn't sleep" Draco grinned and the dug in and shared the muggle alcohol from the bottle.

"You know" Harry mumbled when all the vodka was gone, he really needed to spell it to refill. "I was meant to be a Slytherin" he smirked at the teen sitting in his lap licking the chocolate from his fingers

"That doesn't surprise me" he said between fingers.

"Really?"

"Umm hmm, you have masks, this is one, not showing me what you truly feel and you've done that every year behaving as the Gryffindor Golden Boy is meant to."

"How'd you mean?"

"I'm in your lap and practically humping you and you don't care in the slightest. The GGB would be cursing me into oblivion and disinfecting himself before going to find one of his whores to cleanse himself"

"Never had sex" he mumbled squinting at Draco who was now giving him a lap dance in his tipsy state.

"Hmm really?"

"Nope"

"Anyone caught your eye?"

"Yes, but he's off limits"

"Professor?"

"No...Well Remi has this whole alpha wolf you will submit to me thing going on but no, he's older then us, a lot older"

"Are you even interested in girls?"

"No"

"Hmm, nicely played" he mumbled before crashing their lips together. Harry groaned softly and thrust up against him. They made out for the last hour of the journey. They were sober enough to act sober so it was all fine when the snuck out to the carriages without being seen.

This year was defiantly going to be interesting, Harry thought as he laid his head in Draco's lap and the blond stroked his hair making sure no one else could get in the carriage. Draco kissed him once more before the carriages started up to the castle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Epic day, from the good to the bad to the tiring. But I'm good to you lot. So here you go

**A/N2: **Warnings: slight bit of Angst, strange acting harry and a little AN Ranty thing but deal with it, meh.

* * *

Harry smiled to himself as he danced to the tune in his head. He was sitting on his bed dressed and ready for their first day of classes. Last night had been torture trying to get Ron and Hermione to stop with their questions, in the end he had ended up going over to the Ravenclaw table and sitting with Luna, that had started some whispers, but the girl seemed happy. Then trying to sleep last night was difficult, no warm arms around him and no strangely hot body against his back or even a warm on against his chest.

He would never admit it to Sirius or Remus but his nightmares had returned with full vengeance. He had merely just slipped into his trunk and made a LOT of coffee as he sat in his library and read, musing that he needed to get some more books. He had also been tinkering with his iPod _(A/N All those who are annoyed by the technology inaccuracy DEAL WITH IT! It's like AU and SLASH and you cannot deal with Tech? It is AU, quite obvious by the fact it doesn't follow the book...Or the film for that matter which is almost AU from the book it's self) _To see if he could get it to work with the amount of magic that surrounded Hogwarts, Grimuald Place wasn't as bad as there was less magical beings there and the very soil it was on was not like a whirlpool of ancient magic. He was almost there.

"Harry mate? What are you doing?" Dean asked as he crawled out of bed, amusingly, for Harry at least, it was Seamus' bed

"Dancing" he shrugged then grinned "What were you doing in Seamus' bed?" Dean blushed and scurried to the bathroom making Harry give a mock evil cackle.

He sighed and checked his watch then got up and walked down stairs going to the Great Hall. He looked around and saw that there was only Luna and a few first years at the Ravenclaw table, the Weasley twins at Gryffindor table, a quarter of the Puffers and half of the Slytherin House were awake. He tilted his head then grinned and bounced to Luna

"Dear lady care to join me for breakfast?"

"Of course Noble Knight" she grinned and stood taking his offered arm and he went to the twins and smirked putting his head between them

"My Sexy Sirs, would you care to dine with the fair lady and myself, whilst causing a little trouble?"

"Sounds"

"Wonderful"

"Come on then" he grinned and they stood and followed him. He led them passed the Hufflepuff table and to the Slytherin table then walked down it ignoring the looks they were getting and sat opposite Draco who looked up and smirked at him.

"Potter"

"Malfoy" he replied just as civilly and Luna smiled at the Slytherin as she sat beside him with one twin on her other side and the other opposite her.

"I didn't think you Gryff's knew how to rise before 8 and even then the only ones who do are the Weasley Twins when they're planning something"

"Which is all the time" Harry chuckled and the twins nodded mock solemnly

"Oh the burdens of responsibility" they grinned at the end and Harry chuckled

"Well some of us know how to get up early but most of the early risers either read, if you're Hermione, or finish their homework, like Ron, but Ronald isn't an early riser, he's just late and lazy" he smirked and Draco chuckled nodding and closed his book.

"Harry are you cheating on snuffles with Malfoy?" one of the twins, Fred Harry thought, asked with a grin

"Seen as we're not dating, no. And even if we were Malfoy is merely...an acquaintance?" Draco smirked at the question and he nodded.

"Dear brother I have a feeling we know where our little lion cub disappeared to on the train"

"Who said I was even on the train?"

"We saw you get on"

"Did you? Really, did you?" his eyes narrowed playfully and they shared a look before shrugging "hey you know what we should do to start off the term?

"What Potter?" Draco sighed already having grasped the fact that a bored Harry with an idea was a Harry who was stubborn and wanted to do his idea. It would be easier to go along with it" he grinned deviously and started explaining, the other 4 all shared a look with blank faces before grinning and agreeing and started planning how to put it into motion.

As people started to come in and were awake enough to notice that three Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw sat at the Slytherin table, but not with just any Slytherin, the Slytherin prince, whispers started along with glares from Slytherin and Gryffindor. They looked even angrier, and some slightly worried, when Draco grinned at something Harry said and nodded in agreement. The teachers couldn't help but stare, especially when Draco and Harry laughed at something and the twins and Luna shook their heads.

"Misters Weasley and Mister Potter, why are you not at your house table, you as well Miss Lovegood"

"We saved Draco from some Nargles professor" Luna said with her dreamy look and voice, the professors lips thinned and she missed the four boys share a smirk.

"Be that as it may, you should dine with your own house" Harry looked around then stood and ran over to the Ravenclaw table and grabbed a fourth year boy, threw him over his shoulder, and kidnapped him to the Slytherin table sitting him beside Luna

"Any more objections professor?" he asked innocently "Now Luna is dining with another raven and Gred and Forge are dining with me" he smiled her eyes narrowed into cat like slits and she opened her mouth but sighed and walked away "Thanks" Harry grinned at the bemused Raven boy who blinked at the people around him before shaking his head with a sigh

"I knew I should have listened to dad"

"What did your dad say?" Luna asked and the boy looked at her

"Keep Potter amused" he grinned and Fred, George and Draco burst out laughing as Luna smiled and Harry scowled.

"Hey Draco" Blaise said sitting on Draco's right

"Blaise, guys this is Blaise Zabini and Blaise this is Luna, Fred, George, Harry of course, and..." he raised an eyebrow at the Raven who smiled

"Aries White" he smiled holding out his hand and the twins rigorously shook it making him laugh.

"I say we let Mr White in on our Plan" Harry said "after all he did let me kidnap him"

"He's only 10 feet from where he was!" Draco sighed and waved a hand for someone to explain. When Snape gave the Slytherins their time tables he sneered at them and handed them their time tables with distain.

"Could I have your attention please?" Albus asked and everyone looked at him "Due to being unable to get a 'suitable' teacher for defence the ministry have sent one of their employees to join us until such time that I can find a teacher if I do not agree with the current one, so please welcome Professor Deloris Umbridge"

"Change of Plan" Harry murmured as the woman coughed and stood up to make her speech. They looked at him and he had a small frown

"What are we going to do then?" he blinked and waited for her to stop speaking.

"Gred, Forge and I will leave now, Draco you in a few minutes after Luna and Aries, meet us...in the library?" they nodded discretely and Harry left with the twins holding their hands and skipping making them laugh. They only had to wait ten minutes until they turned up and they started plotting before having to go to their lessons

"Hey mate what was up with sitting with Malfoy this morning?"

"Was annoying him"

"Looked like you were laughing with him"

"Didn't know it was a crime" he said with a pensive frown then moved over to sit on his own in the corner of the Slytherin side of the room, he didn't want to have to put up with Umbridge but he could make her life hell...he sighed and tried to focus.

...

"Welcome to defence against the dark arts" Harry winced at the voice and looked down to his book absently flicking through it, it was by far the most boring book he had ever read and he had read a book on the effects of colouring spells on the hair verses muggle dye. "...Any questions?" Harry stuck his hand up "Mr Potter?"

"So we're not doing anything practical?"

"I just said that, did I not Mr. Potter?"

"Don't know, wasn't listening" he heard Blaise and Draco chuckle as Hermione gasped "So if we're not doing practical how can we really defend ourselves?"

"You do not need practical defence"

"Ah so Voldermort doesn't exist? He never existed? And there was never a dark lord after Grinwalds who was the predecessor to a dark lord? The wizarding world has a habit of causing dark lords, I would take a stab, metaphorical of course, at the predigests you have"

"Harry stop it"

"Mr Potter you will not speak that name in this class room and you will stop talking nonsense!"

"these are rough centuries but 4th Morgan Le Fey and Mordred, 5th Nikoli and Lander, 6th Lord Shadow and Banes, 7th Arrington, 8ths Black, 9th Malfoy, Black, 10th Lady Thorpe, you know she's my favourite of all? 11th Silvertounge and Aros, impressive man. 12th Le Fay, apparently, and according to your predigests Slytherin. 13th Slytherin and oh what was his name?" he snapped his fingers rapidly "AH! Fudge though he didn't go by Fudge of course, you could imagine that couldn't you? Do you know our dear minister is the descendent of the Dark Lord Moros? The person who created the Killing Curse? Hmm then 14ths well Moros was still in power then but then we start getting them from abroad where the British ignorance rules, the vampire dude what was his name?"

"Dracula?" Hermione said and Harry laughed

"Oh poor naive Hermione, Drac is actually an amusing guy, ah I know Thorn Lord Thorn. 15th a couple more minor 'dark lords' same with 16th ah now 17thRusputin, Necromancer if I'm correct which I believe I am...anyway to conclude my point because the 18th century have far to man the wizarding world has always had 'dark lords' and will always have. Well in Europe at least. And you know why? Because the government sucks pure and simple, you have people who know what they are talking about but you and dear minister fudge believe that you know better and by teaching us NOTHING! You will be the reason Britain looses a WHOLE generation, maybe 5, maybe 7 maybe we'll finally become extinct in Britain"

"Mr Potter! I have warned you once now take your seat..."

"Voldermort, Voldermort, Voldie, Voldie, Voldermort, oh Voldermort" he sung as he danced out.

"You will do well not to listen to Mr Potter" Draco and Blaise shared a look then looked at the girl beside them, Daphne Greengrass and they grinned and stood and danced out singing the same as Harry.

"all those who believe potter is right and want to spend their next year in detention, leave now otherwise no more talk and start reading with page 1"

"You shouldn't have done that" Hermione said the second she found Harry he was sitting with his back against the sofa staring at the fire.

"Really?" he asked softly.

"Yes really! What has gotten into you lately!?!"

"Nargles" he murmured

"Hey Harry"

"Gred, Forge" he laid his head on Georges shoulder as the twins sat beside him.

"We heard about you're speech"

"Who didn't" Ron snorted and Harry sighed getting up and walking out of the common room. The twins frowned after him and followed him out to the grounds and they wondered with him.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Yeah you're acting happy but..."

"You're not the same as you have been over the summer"

"Siri got sent on a journey with Remus and I'm worried. I'm fine I just..." he shrugged and they hugged him.

"Now little sexy I believe we have some preparations to do" they grinned together and he chuckled and let them drag him off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Definatly good to you lot, same warnings as before except the AN Ranty thing.

* * *

"You look exhausted" Harry jumped at the voice and turned his head to see Draco who sat beside him. He chuckled seeing the blond wrapped in Remus' jacket, even if the man was a thin bastard his' jacket still drowned Draco, but not as much as Sirius' did to Harry.

"I'm ok"

"No you're not, what's going on?"

"Just nightmares" he looked back over the edge of the tower, he was on the roof of the west Tower watching the moons path across the sky, and he had been watching the sun set.

"That depressing?"

"Draco"

"Harry" he returned "You stink of Vodka you are on a roof, slanted at that, and like a mile to the floor, you can't tell me you don't have some angst in there" he tapped his head

"I..." he looked away "what if..." he sighed and shook his head tucking his legs up to his chest and laying his head on his knees watching the forest. "It doesn't matter"

"Matters to me"

"Yeah well it shouldn't! You should be my school rival, you should want me crying to my dead mother wanting her to come back and make everything better!" he glared and sighed looking like someone had just killed his puppy...now there was a thought.

"Is it about Black?" Harry stayed silent before sighing and laying his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Can we not talk about it?" Draco nodded but couldn't help the bad feeling. He felt Harry start to relax and stroked his hair back.

"The Dark Lord wants to talk to you" he murmured and Harry looked up at him

"But you don't want me to go?"

"I don't want to go myself" he sighed then looked down at Harry "why did you give me a chance?"

"I understand, you don't want anything to do with it, but for yourself preservation you have to pretend, much like I do, you understand."

"Thank you" Harry nodded and looked back over the grounds letting Draco stroke his hair.

"I'll do you a deal?" Draco blinked

"Let me speak to him, let me see what he wants"

"I have yet to hear a part I like."

"I'll offer you sanctuary"

"How?"

"Let's just say I'm owed a favour or two"

"Why do I have a feeling you're planning something stupid?"

"Because I'm a Gryffindor?"

"Because you're worrying me, you're too...upset"

"I'm not upset at all"

"You're crying" he said with wry amusement and Harry wiped the tears away

"Something's have to be done" he pulled a packet from the jacket pocket and found the lighter then lit a cigarette and watched the flame as he flicked the lighter. Draco watched him.

"Don't sacrifice yourself, promise me you won't?" Harry snuggled closer and pulled the quilt he had brought with him over them and nodded.

"I promise" that did nothing to make Draco feel better but he accepted it keeping his arms around the pensive teen.

...

Draco swallowed the bile he felt rising in his throat as he followed his father into the dark room. There was a white throne that looked like it was made out of something like bones covered in silver. Behind the throne was a door and he blinked as all the death eaters surrounding him dropped to their knees in a bow, Lucius dragged him down at the same time. The door opened and a very snake like man strode in and sat down in the throne.

"Lucius, I see you brought me someone?"

"My son my lord, he has something to report"

"Step forth young Malfoy" Draco stood and walked forward before kneeling closer to him.

"My Lord, Potter has agreed to meet you"

"And how have you managed that?"

"Potter is angry at his Friends and Dumbledore; he had stood up to Professor Umbridge, Minister Fudge's lackey who has been placed in the defence position"

"Well done, it will be a great...pleasure when you take my mark"

"Thank you my lord"

Harry looked away from Draco so he didn't have to watch any more. The blond looked worried

"Well done, thank you" Draco sighed and laid down beside Harry, they were in the room of requirements.

"He said he's send you an owl, with a portkey and a time." He nodded and let Draco hold him

"Alright you two what's the big secret!" Fred and George demanded as they stormed in. they seem to catch the solemn mood and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Harry smiled sitting up and bouncing "Just waiting for you two so we can set everything into action."

"Where's Tic and Star?"

"Right here" Luna said as they walked in with their bags. "You know it's harder than you think to get things from teachers' offices"

"You just haven't had the right training" Fred grinned

"Shame on you" Harry tutted and Draco laughed pouncing on him and they watched the pair play fight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **This is adopted from _Rainbow Stripes_ the first couple of chapters were written by her (20ish pages on word!!!) I have split them into smaller chaps so *grins* you will now when I start writing stuff coz the standard will drop (and I will tell you). Whilst most of it is her work I have added and edited some bits so....*shrugs* ENJOY!

**A/N2: **I'm Sorry I missed an update but have been trying to think of something to do for NaNoWriMo! OMG ONLY TWO MORE HOURSSSSSS!!!!

**A/N3:** Some of the pranks in this are the ideas of -FairyFreak12-

**Warnings: SLASH SCENE MARKED WITH BOLD A/N DONT LIKE OR TOO YOUNG? SKIP IT!**

* * *

Harry fought down a smile as he sat in Fred's lap at breakfast playing with his hair and ignoring his attempts to move him so he could eat easier, the red head was also feeding him some toast, orders of Draco who was sorting out the finishing touches. He chuckled when George took pity on his brother and helped him eat.

"You're evil you know that?" Fred asked and his response was a smile and he snuggled into the warm chest

"I'm an honorary snake, remember?" Fred stuck his tongue out then looked at Luna who was deep in conversation with Aries. He looked at Blaise who was talking with Daphne Greengrass but also watching the 4th years with an amused look, the Slytherin seemed to feel his look and turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow then chuckled looking at Harry. Fred blinked and turned it head back to Harry giving a surprised scream when he found himself nose to nose with Harry and mischievous emeralds staring into his blue orbs. Harry chuckled even though the scream had caused Fred to jerk back and fall off the bench meaning he also went to the floor but he had expected it so he started laughing with George at the look on Fred's face

"Ha-ha funny" he gave a sneer worthy of Draco Malfoy and stood up brushing his clothes off. Harry stuck his tongue out as a pale manicured hand appeared in front of him and he smiled at the blond Slytherin accepting the help up.

"You're face Weasley" Draco chuckled sitting and letting Harry sit in his lap and play with his hair. "What's up with you?"

"Just...thinking" he murmured and Draco left him alone. After 20 minutes a tawny owl flew in and to Dumbledore. The headmaster blinked but ran a few spells then took the package and offered the owl some bacon. Draco watched as Aries smiled into his Goblet laughing at something Luna said and the knowledge of what was to come. As the man opened the pink paper wrapped box and opened it there was an explosion of confetti and sparkling glitter a voice, Aries and Luna in a perfect mix, thanks to the twins, shouted the message

"HAPPY LEMON DROP APPRECIATION DAY!" everyone who hadn't been watching the man was now watching him in bemusement as he pulled a hamper of lemon drops, the exact number that had gone missing from his stash in the last week, minus the 7 that happened mysteriously 'dissolve' when intense thinking was needed. He looked at the message on the yellow lemon shaped card and murmured as he read it

**'To the guy with the long white beard (and no we do not mean Santa)**

**In case you didn't know, sir, the muggles have a day that celebrates lemon drops, and we heard they were your favourite so we decided to indulge you to thank you for your headmastership.**

**Yours**

**Coash**

**Ps It's only just started.'**

At the password the 'glitter' which had actually been a spell activated and Harry pulled away from Draco's hair which he had been twirling and watching the blond glint in the light. He blinked looking over everyone before bursting out with deep laughter

"Oh-Oh Merlin! Dray! You're hairs PINK!" he squeaked in an effort to hold back his laughter but looked at the twins who had blue skin Yellow hair and Red eyes which made him laugh even harder. The twins looked between themselves then at Harry who had neon green hair silver eyes and neon orange skin and joined him in their laughter followed by Aries, Luna and Daphne as Draco scowled and Blaise just smirked at the laughing group. The laughter broke through the shock and some started crying or screaming, rubbing at their skin and others joined in the laughter.

Harry glanced up at the table and started laughing so hard it was impossible not to cry. Dumbledore was now bald with pitch black skin and orange eyes and Umbridge was green skinned with yellow eyes and green hair with yellow spots.

He watched through watery eyes as the compulsion charm took effect and Dumbledore looked back down and read the writing that was appearing. He suddenly blinked and looked up and walked into the centre of the hall before starting to dance, a few muggles recognised the ballet from Swan Lake and started sniggering, laughing when a foam swan suit replaced the pink robes and he started singing 'I feel pretty oh so so pretty" in a high pitched voice when he stopped he bowed and wiped a tear away

"Thank you, now I would just like to say...I'M WEARING RAINBOW SOCKS AND MOLESTERED VOLDERMORT...please take a Penguins on the way out" he skipped out and then there was black and white things dropping from the ceiling and there was over a hundred penguins waddling around and eating the kippers from the tables. Harry stopped laughing then looked at Draco

"Penguins" he stated and Draco rolled his eyes they all stood and blinked when the penguins wouldn't let them out of the great hall

"I'm gonna call you Flipper"

"Flipper is a dolphin!" Aries said in exasperation as Harry held the penguin's wing and waddled out with it Aries slapped his palm to his face but took a penguin and left, the rest of the group followed his example and they met in the room of requirements.

"Can we keep them?" Luna asked as she and Harry played with their penguins

"No" Draco and Aries sighed at the same time making Harry and Luna look at each other before turning on them and pouting with big watery puppy dog eyes.

"Not going to work" Draco laughed and sent the penguins over to the corner

"I think that went pretty well" Harry grinned before blinking at his skin "How long will this last?"

"Give it 3 hours and you can take it off" Blaise said "but you know what you have to do before you can"

"Yup" he smiled then looked at his watch "Potions!" he cheered and the three Slytherins shook their head before leading their strangely childish Harry out with their penguins.

...

Draco frowned at Harry who was sitting in his, Draco's, dorm, on his bed staring out of the window. He wondered if he should ask the teen how he got into the Slytherin dorms but maybe he was better off not knowing, plausible deniability and all that rot. He walked over and sat beside Harry wondering if Blaise knew he was up here, because the dungeons were bigger than the Gryffindor tower the dorms were two to a room, a very spacious room. It was also because Slytherin was all about being cautious and learning who to trust and who not to.

"Harry?" he asked quietly, over the last day Harry had been acting strange worrying all of his friends, he was more childish and 'spaced out' as Aries had put it. He shifted closer until Harry was between his legs and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him gently against his chest. His head went to Draco's shoulder and he rested his hands on the pampered hands that were slightly less pale then his own. "What's wrong?" he murmured into the dark locks as Harry turned his head to bury it in the pale neck. Draco could smell the alcohol on the Gryffindor and was not surprised to see the ever full bottle of vodka on his bedside table.

"Doesn't matter"

"Does if it's got you drinking you're self to sleep" Harry just snuggled closer

"I'm not, I just, didn't want to think"

"What don't you want to think about?"

**(SLASH STARTING!!!!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!!!)DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**

"That would involve thinking about it to say it" he murmured and Draco chuckled kissing his forehead. Harry looked up and in a very ungraceful movement pushed Draco back onto his pillows and was face to face with him kissing him. Draco frowned but kissed back knowing Harry needed it and hoping Blaise didn't walk in. feeling the hesitation in Harry's hands as they slid up his chest he easily flipped them over so he was laying on top of his favourite honorary snake. A soft gasp came from underneath him as he bit the very pale neck and licked his way down to the buttons on his shirt; he undid them and lavished every piece of skin he unveiled. "Draco" he moaned thrusting his hips up as his hands threaded in blond hair and tried to get him to go further down but Draco was enjoying plunging his tongue in and out of the pierced belly button and playing with the skull on the end of the bar. Harry whined softly and Draco chuckled moving back up to kiss him "Please?"

"Please what?"

"Do..._something_" he hissed as a cool hand twisted his nipple

"No nipple piercing?" he asked with a smirk and Harry glared at him making him chuckle again and kiss him before sitting up and removing his shirt. He saw Harry look over his flawless skin and smirked before wiggling down his body and undoing the trousers. He hummed when Harry was completely naked, except for the piercings and tattoos, and ran his finger over the leaking head.

"Please" Harry begged Draco raised an eyebrow and chuckled fisting the larger then he had expected organ. "Nugh!" Draco chuckled and kissed him as he pumped his hand between them. Harry gasped and moaned; he managed to find enough breath to gasp words like 'please', 'more' and 'faster'. He suddenly tensed arching his back and all evidence that he was tipsy disappeared as his mouth made an 'O' shape and his eyes shot open as he covered Draco's hand. He collapsed back and his eyes fluttered shut before he forced them open and rolled them over he removed Draco's stained trousers and satin boxers before licking the leaking cock. Draco moaned quietly before gasping when Harry took it in completely. He didn't last as long as Harry had but the tongue piercing made the familiar action all the more better than others. When Harry swallowed his seed the snake in disguise crawled up and lay beside him with his head on his chest. Draco smiled and cast a cleaning charm then pulled the quilt over them. He stroked the mused black hair and watched Harry draw patterns on his chest with his finger.

**(SLASH FINISHED! How many of you actually skipped?)DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**

"Are you ready for your meeting?" he asked gently and Harry nodded

"Yes, just need my time" he murmured "he'll send it tomorrow"

"How do you know?" he tapped his scar and Draco chuckled kissing his nose.

"They lied to me" he said after a few minute of silence

"Who did?" he asked gently knowing to loud would break Harry from his musings and then he'd close up again.

"Sirius and Remus...They said I'd see them within the first week, that they'd write, and always wear the bracelets but they took them off."

"How do you know?"

"I did the spells myself they temporarily disconnect when the bracelets aren't on." Draco pretended not to feel the warm tears sliding down his neck "What do I do to make people not want me Dray?"

"I want you, Chess and Checkers want you, so do Tic and Star and Blaise" he held him tighter and Harry sighed

"Just not Sirius and Remus" he murmured Draco stayed silent then sighed when Harry was finally asleep. He looked at the clock and saw it was 9 and Blaise would be up soon so he pulled on a clean pair of boxers, chucked the clothes in the wash basket and then put a pair on Harry surprised that they were slightly big on him, even with all of his muscle. He climbed back into the bed and held Harry again.

Draco opened his eyes when he heard the door open and Blaise came in with Daphne who was already in her Pyjamas. The two blinked at him and he put a finger to his lips.

"Is he ok?" Daphne asked and Draco shrugged

"Just let him sleep" he whispered they nodded and Blaise stripped to his boxers climbing in his bed then holding the quilt up for Daphne who kissed Harry's forehead then climbed in and curled up to Blaise.

* * *

MWHAHAHHAHAHA. But Never Fear DMHP wont be forever!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken me so long, I kinda lost the will to write anything after I did Nanowrimo. Anyway I'm semi-back. I have a load of college work and stuff and i've been ill lately (the only reason you have this chap at the mo because I got bored of doing nothing)

**A/N2: Enjoy**

* * *

**Let's Do The Time Warp Again**

Potions, Harry decided, was quite fun when you were partnered with Draco Malfoy, Snape couldn't decide if he was impressed with the potion or despising Harry for making a decent potion. Of course Harry wasn't surprised when Snape told him he should do some work and try not to take the praise for others work. He had to take Draco's hand under the desk to stop him standing up for him.

When potions was over Ron and Hermione moved over to him and Ron started his usual rant about Snape being unfair before Daphne came over with Blaise and Draco following. "Well done!" she said proudly and kissed his scar making the headache it had been causing to disappear slightly. "You know, you deserve those points that Draco got"

"It's alright" she hummed with a frown then shrugged and took his hand kissing his lips.

"Hmm, anyway, come one I have a...surprise for you" her smirk told Ron and Hermione it was some kind of surprises lovers got, but Harry know what it was and was also mentally cheering she was saving him.

"Can't wait" he smirked

"Harry! We have defence!" Hermione said sternly as he let Daphne pull him away

"No, _you_ have defence" he chuckled and followed Daphne with and the two boys to the room of requirement where the twins were waiting with grins. "Did it work?"

"Like a dream!" the laughed and he smirked throwing himself on Fred who chuckled catching him before passing him to George who got his hug and kiss before Harry was past to Blaise who looked at him, raised an eyebrow, and then dropped him to the floor whilst making the room place pillows under Harry so he didn't hurt himself.

"Any news one Tic and Star?" the twins shared a look.

"Young Master White was one a date with young Miss Lovegood" Blaise drawled with a smirk and Harry looked up at him before Draco offered him a hand up.

"Well...looks like we have to celebrate when they appear. But I meant their part of the mission" he chuckled sitting in Draco's lap and cuddling up as Blaise gave Daphne a roguish grin and pulled her into his lap making her give a small giggle.

"Part 2 is complete sir!" the twins stated and saluted, making him grin.

"Excellent...and our target?" he turned to Blaise and Daphne who had matching grins

"Completely unaware"

"And stand bys?" he asked looking up at Draco

"All in position and accounted for, run through was successful and absolutely hilarious even if I do say so myself."

"Brilliant" he smiled happily then kissed Draco. "I'm going to take a nap, try not to brake anything" he chuckled giving the twins a stern look before moving over to the bed the room provided for him. He was far enough so they could talk but close enough he could see them if he woke up in a panic.

...

Harry laughed clutching his sides as he tried to drag his eyes away from the sight but he just couldn't, it was too hilarious. The twins who were at the Slytherin table were in absolute hysterics leaning on Blaise, who had let his mask down for once and was crying with laughter into the twins. Luna and Aries sat beside him laughing with the rest of the Gryffindor table and Harry collapsed onto a chuckling Neville who supported him.

At the head table Umbridge how had a long frog like tongue, floppy dog ears, a dog tail, whiskers, and big yellow eyes, whilst being dressed in a death eater outfit, courtesy of Harry's genius. When she had changed there were screams and then Luna and Aries voice, which Harry was starting to call Louie, announced _"BEHOLD THE REAL FROG BITCH BEHIND THE SKIN...sincerely Coash"_

"Oh man!" Fred gasped "That is brilliant!"

"Pure genius!" George wheezed "Why didn't we do that?!" he and Fred shared a look before speaking at the same time

"We bow to the mastermind of Coash!" they announced with a dramatic bow before falling on the floor to continue laughing when a shocked Umbridge stood to have a go but all that came out was 'Rioof!'

"Can't breathe!" Harry gasped clutching his chest. Dumbledore stood up and called order making everyone calm down to giggles and coughs.

"Now as funny as pranks can be, this went too far, it has singled out a teacher and has used vulgar langue towards a teacher and that will not be tolerated. If whoever is behind this prank owns up they will only serve a week's detention. If they do not then I will be forced to take points from every house and cancel this week's Hogsmead weekend." Harry had to swallow a giggle as he looked over to Draco who gave him a small smile before leaning to Blaise with a glare as if he was saying something about the Gryffindors by the way the Slytherins around him glared at their table. However Harry knew better, Draco was activating the potions. "Well!"

"It was me" Luna said standing up once Draco gave her the signal

"It was me" Daphne said standing up

"I did it man" Lee Jordan said standing with a sheepish grin

"Nah dude, it's my genius" Harry said standing

"As if Potter" Blaise snorted as he stood "You couldn't find your way out of a paper bag, I did it." Draco was next and then Justin Finch-Fletchley. Soon all of the students had stood up and announce it was them making Dumbledore frown down at them. The silence was broken as a chair scraped back and Snape stood.

"Albus I must confess, it was I that caused this mess. These morons couldn't make the potion; I mixed it in with Umbitch's dry skin lotion. Forgive me sir, I am not loyal, now excuse me I have a potion to remove from the boil" everyone watched in silence as Snape _pranced_ out of the hall.

"RIOOF!" Harry blinked and then cracked up again and skipped out singing 'Albus I must confess it was I that caused this mess!' between his giggles Luna and Aries followed holding hands singing the same as did Blaise and Daphne whilst Fred and George activated the second potion then grabbed Draco's hands and skipped out with him also singing and they were soon followed by the rest of the students who paired up with someone from another house. When everyone got out of the hall the spell broke but they found themselves unable to let go of their partner's hands.

"How comes I had to hold both twins hands and you held no one's!" Draco glared at Harry when they were in their sanctuary and he was shaking his hands but was completely stuck to the twins, Harry just shrugged but the look in his eyes said that he knew something.

"No idea, but we are fucking GENIUS'!" he threw his hands up and had a happy grin before collapsing on the sofa.

"So how do we let go of each other?"

"It wears off in 24 hours" Daphne grumbled as she fruitlessly shook her hand.

"WHY!" Draco shrieked "That means I got to go to the loo with these two...and oh Merlin" he paled and sat down making the twins squeak as they were dragged down as well. "Why did we do this?"

"Sounded like a good idea" Aries chuckled not seeming to mind having to hold Luna's hand.

"Yeah well you get to be stuck to your girlfriend all day!" he growled and the twins looked at him with hurt expressions

"Angel, you wound us"

"We know we cannot compete with the genius of Harry"

"Or his sexiness"

"But aren't we enough?" they pouted and Draco groaned and went to rub his temples only to be hit my knuckles

"Owe...I feel the headache already"

"Guys, be nice to him" Harry laughed and got two grins

"Sure thing Emrys" he turned to the mirror on the wall and looked at his tired looking reflection before tilting his head. He checked the map he held and smirked

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall show me the place where teachers rule" he spoke the code for the staff room, every room or area had a different code and if not spoken right it wouldn't work. His reflection winked and disappeared and then he was looking into the staff room where everyone was.

"RIOOF!"

"Deloris calm down, please" Dumbledore said moving his wand over her "There now try to speak"

"Albus I demand you find the perpetrators immediately!" She said with a slight croak left in her voice.

"I as well Albus, they made a fool out of me!" Snape scowled and Harry smiled humming the song to himself.

"They will be punished as soon as we find out who did such a thing" he said calmly and looked up as McGonagall came in. "Minerva, what is wrong?"

"Classes are cancelled. It seems that when the students held hands they were stuck together. Nearly everyone is with someone from a different house and if not they are from a different year, except Miss Lovegood and Mr White. Miss Granger and Mr Weasley and Miss Greengrass and Mr Zabini"

"Maybe they were involved" Umbridge spat and McGonagall went to shake her head but frowned

"Now that I think about it, they and a many of the couples are rumoured to have been dating, except Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy..."

"We're rumoured to be dating?" Harry asked looking over to the group who were listening carefully. Draco shrugged

"First I heard" Luna and Daphne giggled getting curious looks but they turned back to the mirror to focus on the conversation.

"This is the last straw Albus! I am not paid enough to put up with this! You either catch who did it or I report to minister fudge that you are incompetent and the school should be put under ministry rule"

"Now, my dear, you cannot do that, you are only here until I find a replacement, which I think I have"

"But until such time I am here and I have the power to do what I want" she said with a glare and Harry looked up tilting his head.

"what is that evil little brain of yours thinking Emrys?" Aries asked with a grin that stated he was happy to go along with it.

"I have an idea...I need to do some research...tomorrow though" he nodded to himself "Excuse me guys, I have a letter to write, I'll see you later. And remember to be seen" they nodded and watched him leave

"Um..." Draco said and the twins looked at him making him blush "I have to use the bathroom." Two identical grins were aimed at Draco. "You look away and keep your eyes to yourself!"

"But Draco dearest,"

"You have no hands" Draco groaned and turned red with mortification but sighed and led them to their bathroom ignoring Aries and Blaise as they snickered.

...

"Are you ready?" Draco asked Harry after placing a deafening spell on the twins and making them face away so they couldn't lip read.

"I'll be fine Dray, stop worrying and enjoy your night protected by the twins" he smiled and Draco's eyes narrowed

"You set this up!"

"Of course I did... I am the leader"

"No you set it up so I would end up with them!"

"Maybe, Maybe not. But you know that I couldn't be paired because of having to go tonight and it was vital we only ended up with our own. Aires and Blaise would have killed me if I made it so their girls slept and stayed with someone else all day, going to the loo and shower and stuff." Draco hummed then sighed

"Stay safe, and tell me when you're back."

"You are sleeping in the sanctuary?" Draco nodded

"My bed is big, not big enough for three" Harry nodded in agreement then hugged him. "Please don't do anything stupid Emrys"

"Me? Stupid? Nah" he laughed softly then took off the blindfolds and the spells making the twins face him.

"What's up Harry?"

"Nothing, I'm going to sleep in Drays bed tonight because all three of you won't fit...I'll see you in the morning" they enveloped him in a hug and kissed his forehead before letting him go and he walked off in direction of the dungeons before changing his direction when he was out of sight. He used the tunnel to get into Hogsmead and then activated the portkey after casting spells to make sure his hood didn't fall and he was protected against minor and some milder spells.

He surprised himself by landing in a crouch instead of on his arse then stood up feeling Silas around his waist ready to attack if he was. He winced as pain shot through his head before he forced his shields up to maximum and the pain subsided.

"Hello Potter" he turned and looked at Voldermort

"Malfoy said you swore me no harm?"

"I, Lord Voldermort, here by swear on my magic I shall not cause Harry James Potter any harm in this meeting on the 21st of September, so mote it be" Harry watched the magic, making sure it did what it should before nodding

"Shame I won't swear the same...Malfoy said you wanted to discuss something?"

"Yes...shall we sit?" he sat in the hard leather chair and Harry eyed him curiously. "I have a proposition for you Potter..."

"I'm listening" he smirked and settled himself for a long night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Two in one day! BOW DOWN AND LOVE ME! lol

**A/N2: Enjoy**

Edit - Added a little bit in lower, for all those that have already read this chap I will post it in the next AN bit

* * *

**Let's Do The Time Warp Again**

Draco watched Harry closely for the next couple of days; he had been pensive for the majority of it, seeming to do his classes subconsciously. There were times when his eyes focused and he gave someone his smirk that said he was an evil genius and none of the group could wait for him to tell them. He wasn't surprised to see Harry skip into the room of requirements with a grin.

"So?" Aries asked with a grin from where he was laying on one of the sofas with Luna laying on top of him her head on his shoulder

"So what my beautiful star?" he asked happily as he settled in 'his' arm chair, it was worn looking leather and very squishy.

"So what are you planning my devious wolf" the boy smirked back before kissing Luna's hair when she hummed

"Oh...nothing"

"Nuh uh!" Daphne sat up kissing Blaise when he winced as she elbowed him "You are so not doing a prank on your own"

"Yes I am...and you know why?"

"Why?" the twins asked with matching grins

"Because we are going to have a competition...between us"

"Why?"

"Call me bored" he smirked and flung his legs over the arms of the chair. "So we are all going to take a target and pull our prank...I get Umbitch"

"Shall we go for teachers?"

"If you want...would be funnier, and you two have to work separately" he said to the twins and got a pout. He chuckled and shook his head. "It's not fair on the rest of us if you get to work together"

"Fine" they sulked

"I get Snape" Draco said with a grin.

"Pranking the Godfather? How daring" Harry smirked and got a grin in return.

"McGonagall!" Fred cheered and George glared at him

"Can I have Dumbledore?" the twin asked

"Brave and daring young Gryffindor. Ha-ha." Harry said with a Chinese accent and Draco gave him a strange look.

"I take...Flitwick" Blaise said slowly

"Sprout" Daphne grinned her eyes alight with something rather scary.

"Who do you want Luna?" Aries asked and she hummed then grinned

"Binns"

"And I'll take Hooch" Aries' eyes glinted with glee and Harry decided to stay away from him.

"Excellent" he chirped "Well mine can be ready tomorrow but I would rather go last and if we do one a day we could judge better...and if it's in public it was also be better"

"I can be ready by tomorrow" Aires said and Harry looked at the others before nodding and setting a timetable.

"Great, so Aries will be tomorrow, Luna on Monday, Daphne on Tuesday, Blaise Wednesday, George on Thursday, Fred on Friday, Draco on Saturday and Moi on Sunday"

"Oh this will be a fun week" Blaise drawled and Harry just grinned happily. "Rules?" he asked raising an eyebrow and Harry hummed.

"You can use anyone in the prank as long as the main target is your chosen and you have to take credit for it...nothing that will hurt anyone and...try to make it as funny as you can?"

"Can we enlist people to help?"

"No...Except house elves if you have to get a potion into something" they nodded and all agreed unable to think of anything else. "Now, I got to go for a run, I have far too much energy..."

"I'm sure Draco will help you work it off" Blaise smirked and suddenly found himself drenched in water making Daphne shriek as she was in his lap and wet as well. Blaise blinked then looked at Harry who blinked as well

"Wow, that is new" he smirked looking at the ceiling before grinning "Behave yourselves" he smirked and walked out just before he walked out the door water fell on everyone but Harry.

"I'm going to kill him!" he heard Draco snarl as he closed the door but grinned and left humming to himself. He was rather happy today and he just couldn't explain it...well he could, last night the spells had reconnected and Sirius and Remus had their bracelets back on, but he just had a good feeling despite his lack of sleep in the last month.

He was already in his workout clothes, having been working in his gym in the trunk for a while before going to the ROR but he really wanted to run outside.

"Mr Potter!" he cringed at the voice and turned around to see Umbitch

"Yes professor?" he asked respectfully, inwardly grinning with his evil plots.

"Where do you think you are going like that?" she eyed his sweat pants and vest top with distain

"Outside professor. It's not past curfew and all my classes have finished so I am free to do what I want"

"You should still be in your uniform"

"Well, robes aren't very...practical for running...now if you would like me to put my house badge on my shirt I'm sure I could sort it and if not...well excuse me, I wish for my run"

"Training yourself potter?"

"No, keeping myself healthy so I don't turn out to look like a fat toad...forgive my vanity" she puffed up and he blinked away the image of a puffer fish before he could start laughing.

"Now see here potter..."

"Excuse me professor" he said looking at his watch "If I don't go now I won't make curfew, thank you for your company though" he smirked and walked off quickly off leaving her spluttering.

"Detention Potter! And 50 points from Gryffindor for being disrespectful." He stopped and turned around

"Disrespectful!" he laughed "You want disrespectful? Yeah well suck on this bitch" he flipped the finger before turning and continuing his brisk walk.

"Make that a week's detention!"

"Fuck you!" he snarled. By the time he had reached the entrance hall he was fuming remembering everything she had done to him, everything she had caused and he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Fate seemed to be against him as people were starting to drift away from dinner.

"Harry!" Hermione called running over with Ron at her side and many people stopped to look at him, eyeing his bare arms and muscles, thankfully he had his tattoo under a glamour with all of his piercings otherwise Umbridge might have called him on improper uniform. "Hey" she grinned

"Hey mate, we haven't seen you in a while"

"I've been studying" he muttered eyeing them "Look can you say whatever you have to? I need to go run"

"We were just wondering...well" her voice dropped "with Umbridge not teaching us anything, us and a few others were wondering if you'd teach us...?"

"I'll think about it" he said before turning and leaving, the second his feet hit the ground outside he was jogging to the quidditch pitch. Many girls watched after him with a sigh and Hermione cringed making Ron chuckle and pull her to the Gryffindor common room. They raised their eyebrows seeing the twins sitting separately and writing something down quickly.

"What are you two doing?" Ron asked

"Potions" Fred muttered

"Charms" George grunted swiping his fringe from his eyes and then continued writing ignoring his ink stained fingers and face.

"People just get weirder and weirder every day" Ron muttered leading Hermione over to their usual places on the sofa.

...

Harry groaned and he finished stretching and allowed himself to collapse onto the ground. He had just run around the pitch, slowly increasing his speed to push himself. He made it around 5 laps before tripping and having to calm himself. He hated the fast he hadn't done more, he was out of shape and that annoyed him. He growled to himself and looked up when he heard a chuckle. He winced against the setting sun light then slowly sat up feeling his heart in his throat.

"You need a shower" the very familiar voice said and his eyes widened even more as he jumped up and gaped at the man in front of him. He closed his mouth with a snap then looked down to see the black dog wagging his tail expectantly.

"I..." he said then his eyes narrowed and darkened he growled and pushed past them stalking to the castle. He heard Remus sigh and follow him. He growled and pushed his aching legs to run. He heard the dog ran after him but Remus called him back and let Harry go with a resigned sigh.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: ANOTHER! **CONTINUE TO BOW DOWN AND LOVE ME! lol

**A/N2: Enjoy**

**A/N3: **I realised I missed something out in the last chapter, nothing too big. It is just after they decide who they are pranking and before Harry goes for his run, so it now reads:

_"Oh this will be a fun week" Blaise drawled and Harry just grinned happily. "Rules?" he asked raising an eyebrow and Harry hummed._

_"You can use anyone in the prank as long as the main target is your chosen and you have to take credit for it...nothing that will hurt anyone and...try to make it as funny as you can?"_

_"Can we enlist people to help?"_

_"No...Except house elves if you have to get a potion into something" they nodded and all agreed unable to think of anything else. "Now, I got to go for a run, I have far too much energy..."_

_"I'm sure Draco will help you work it off" Blaise smirked and suddenly found himself drenched in water making Daphne shriek as she was in his lap and wet as well. Blaise blinked then looked at Harry who blinked as well_

* * *

**Let's Do The Time Warp Again**

The members of 'Coash' watched their 'leader' (Harry continuously denied he was a leader) wearily. It was Sunday and thus his turn for his prank. The others throughout the week had been brilliant, but that didn't stop them feeling uneasy. Harry had been getting owls which he burnt without reading and Umbridge had been following him and picking up on anything wrong, he was banned from flying for apparently fighting, he was in detention almost every night for stupid thing which he did not do and it wall all taking a toll on him. None of them believed for a second that he was sleeping at night but none could work out how he was still awake.

Aries had kicked started their 8 days of pranking spectacularly. When the morning owls had flown in, three holding a long parcel went to Madam Hooch. She had eyed it with suspicion and scanned it for spells a number of times before opening it. No one but the group had been watching and even then they were watching discretely. It was only when she had unwrapped it to find a Firebolt2 and her exclamation of shock and awe had drawn the teachers attention, and it drew the student attention as well. They watched her as she stroked it looking over it with a sharp gaze. She then found the note and picked it up and read it to herself. Aries later told them it said _'My dearest, I have watched you for many days, watching the way you glide through the air with such grace. I decided one of your style and elegance deserves only the best and thus I have brought you the newest broom. Treat it well. Yours, Star.'_ They had given him a bemused look before watching as she picked it up. There was soon a pop and she was now and Eagle in her place. It squawked in outrage and flapped its wings. Just as it started to fly music filled the hall and Harry and many other Muggle-raised started laughing out of their shock as the recognised the music, but what was even funnier was that some first year Slytherin, which later earned Aries a glare from the three Slytherins, stood up and started to sing the lyrics to the music, Westlife's Flying Without Wings. The group hadn't stopped laughing for an hour after Madam Hooch turned back but still had the wings the feathers and the beak and Dumbledore threatened everyone again with no Hogsmead weekend, though none of the group minded, before placing everyone under a 6pm curfew. The group had fled to The Sanctuary and cracked up giving Aries the praise he deserved.

Monday was just as hilarious with Binns speeding in ranting loudly about how the goblin revolutions were lies and how the only history that mattered was Harry Potters, Luna had been glared at the whole day when they were in private. He had then turned and started to squeal about the history of catfish and seagulls. Harry didn't even want to ask Luna how she knew that stuff, and from the look on Aries face, neither did he. It was only when Harry noticed the bloody baron floating with his mouth open as he looked at his fellow ghost that Harry realised that Binns was wearing a pink glittery dress with silver sequins on the back that spelt out 'Tic' and had a curly ginger wig on. He had blinked a few times before his curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to the ghost teacher and ran his hand though him. The dress looked and felt real but he shivered as his hand went though and cold swept his body.

"Bloody hell" he had whispered in awe at Luna's genius. He had been snapped out of it when Binns turned to him and screamed before flying off and through all of the teacher's, numerous times, whilst still screaming. Dumbledore tried to calm him down but he flew to the rafters and Harry snapped his eyes shut realising the ghost and the dress and the wig on and that was all. He was deeply disturbed, but as he started ranting about the Vampire war he threw bombs full of red stuff the colour and consistency of blood which made everyone scream and squeal. The twin had to guide Harry away as he was shocked still. When he reached the ROR he had broken out of it and sat down heavily with the others before he started chuckling and soon they were in fits on the floor.

Sprout had been eating peacefully at breakfast when her hair started to change without her notice. It hadn't taken long before her hair was short and green and flowers sprouted from her head. It was Snape who noticed first, glancing at her before doing a double take and staring in horror at the women. The green grass that was now her hair started to grow down to her shoulders along with winding flowers. She had noticed and given a startled scream when she had almost eaten one of the flowers. Everyone looked at her with amusement and Draco had muttered 'weak' in Daphne's direction but had only gotten a smirk as a tree waddled in to the hall with branches as arms and legs and it had eyes and a mouth. In its leafy branches it had a squeal and in sync the two started to sing. "Roses are red, Violets are blue. I never want to lose you. Foxy by name, Foxy by nature, why wont you attend the dinners I cater." The tree had held out a bunch of roses before changing into a dazed Neville who looked around with wide eyes then flushed at the attention

"Eh. What's going on?" he asked but before he could speak Ron had stood up, getting Daphne and approving look, and skipped around with a basket of rose petals and threw them over Neville and Sprout.

"Pomona, Pomona oh so lovely, how does your garden grow? With devils snare and Mimbulus mimbletonia, oh wont you take me home!" he sung and Harry winced at the off key high pitch slaughter of Mary, Mary quite contrary. The Botanist had been too stunned to anything but gape at her too students and there for missed another tree-person come up behind her until she was grabbed and carried out. "She shall be held for ransom, I demand all the gummy worms and chocolate you can get your hands on. All hail the genius Foxy!" Harry had given the girl a nod of approval as there was a chuckle from someone and laughter swept over the hall as Ron blushed as did Neville.

Blaise's potions genius was shown when his target, Flitwick, had drunk his drink at dinner, the teachers had been far more cautious at breakfast so he postponed for dinner time. The effect was very amusing, Harry's lips had twitched but he looked too tired to laugh. The short dueling champion he suddenly grown and was wearing a blue dress and a white pinafore with blond hair held back by a head band but otherwise coming down to his shoulder blades. The groups' eyes had widened at the genius of it, Harry having got a DVD player to work in the room of requirements with a TV and they had watched Alice in wonderland, Luna's choice for the movie night which had become a regular occurrence. Draco raised an eyebrow at Blaise and just got a wink in return meaning there was more. Harry blinked as the Pavarti twins were suddenly dressed like Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum, McGonagall was the Cheshire cat, Dumbledore the Mad Hatter, Snape the White Rabbit and Umbridge the Queen of hearts. They then did a shortened version of the film, students and other teaches sometimes being an extra before they turned to the hall and bowed announcing 'All Hail out master director, Ace' and everyone but Flitwick changed back. As they had left chuckling Harry had drifted closer to Blaise.

"I should disqualify you, you used others targets and it's like a teacher wide prank…but you got us out of Transfiguration so I'll let you away with it" Blaise gave the smaller teen an amused look and went his separate way to meet up in The Sanctuary in a few minutes.

Thursday had appeared much to the worry of the teachers, all apprehensive about who was going to be next. As it happened, it wasn't until dinner did the prank start…and good Merlin Draco and the others bowed to the twins' scary genius, even when they worked solo. Dumbledore had been walking into the hall looking over the happily chatting students when he suddenly gave an alarming shrike and everyone turned to see him trying to curl into a ball whilst still standing.

"Well…if I ever need to lose and erection quickly, I got my image." Harry muttered disturbed from where they were sitting at Hufflepuff table all looking as shocked and horrified as the others. The other boys agreed then blinked at Daphne when she said "I don't think I can look at a…member without shuddering for a while" that had earned George a death glare from Blaise but he just smirked in return. Seconds later Dumbledore gave another shriek, this time more high pitched and effeminate. Harry cringed at the sighed but couldn't help but laugh. The female body had never held any attraction to him, and it defiantly didn't now, but Dumbledore as a naked female was quite funny. He scanned the spells George was using and was impressed at the complexity. He frowned seeing one more and George winked at him before bursting out laughing with the rest of the hall. Harry started at the sight in front of him then fell on the floor pulling a twin down with him as he rolled around trying to calm down; Dumbledore had two lemon drops on his nipples and a larger one lower down and was then street dancing. "Yo, yo, yo listen up y'al!" Dumbledore suddenly announce when he/she had stopped his/her dance with a flip and landed crouched. He stood and crossed his arms popping a hip. "Peace and love y'al to my bruver from another mother, Chess!" Harry gave an approving nod.

Friday had arrived with expectant students and tired, resigned, teachers. Harry chuckled to himself as he sat in Fred's lap stroking his hair as he watched the light play on it. Fred just hummed to him seeing if he could get him to sleep and he knew Harry had not slept in a good number of days. He didn't care it was only lunch time, if Harry slept he would find away to get him out of class which didn't get him in trouble. He cursed himself as a first year Gryffindor screamed in shock and everyone looked up with expectant grins then blinked seeing their feline animagus teacher was a dog, simple, but hilarious. Harry looked at her then chuckled.

"Switching sides professor?" he asked with a grin and Draco snorted which made a number of people chuckle. She growled at him and he just sniggered then laughed out right when she turned pink and had silver bows in her now curly fur, a bandanna holding her ears back said 'Checkers'. Everyone else joined him in his laughter and he just snuggled into Fred's neck with a satisfied smile as he drifted off. Fred tentively kissed his forehead before getting George to help him stand without waking Harry.

Harry had been watching Draco closely wondering what the teen would do to his godfather. The prank was like Fred's very simple, but very effective. Snape had started to refuse to eat and drink anything in the hall so Draco had broken into the great hall the night before and cast his charms on the chair to left of center, where Snape normally sat. when he had sat down to breakfast, the charms reacted to his magical signature and suddenly he was dressed like Neville grandmother, much like the Bogart, and he jumped up and started doing the can-can on the table "You know if he finds out this was me, I'm dead?" Draco murmured to the boy in his lap and got a smile in return. Harry laughed as Snape's hair suddenly became red and his eyes were golden and he started to give Dumbledore a lap dance before he jumped back on the table and Draco squeezed Harry's hand, a warning, Snape then turned into a copy of James Potter and he looked at himself and gave a scream of rage before the final charm over took his vocal cords. "I am, the lovable Angel!" he cheered and everyone stared at him before they cracked up. Draco looked down at Harry who looked disturbed

"I'm sorry"

"Hush," he said then grinned "It's brilliant!"

And now Sunday had rolled along, Harry's prank was on its way but they were all worried about the gleam in his tired eyes. He started to eat the bacon sandwich Daphne had made him, seeing he wouldn't eat unless forced to. As he was just finishing his sandwich Umbridge came running in screaming like a very high pitched toad being squashed and ran to behind Dumbledore's chair, everyone raised their eyebrows at her and she whimpered.

"Albus, Albus please, you have to stop it, it's after me!"

"What is Deloris?" he asked raising an eyebrow and just then a wolf bounded in snarling as it stalked to her

"Is that a werewolf?" Draco whispered and Harry chuckled

"Illusion" he murmured watching with interest as Umbridge gave another scream as it jumped for her. She ducked under the table and crawled out the other side, tumbling down the steps in her haste. The werewolf pounced back at her and she screamed as it lowered its head but it just licked her cheek and turned into a dog who's tailed wagged as it lapped at her face. The students started laughing as she screamed in rage. She stood up pushing at the dog that disappeared in smoke and stalked to Albus

"That is the LAST straw!" the students chuckled as a camel appeared behind her with drinking straws on its back and an image of her put one on and the camel collapsed. She spun around and it disappeared before she could see it. "Albus you are here by removed from your seat..." another smoky image appeared of her lifting Dumbledore from his chair, sitting down and then putting the older man so she was straddling her, the image Umbridge threw back her head and 'Ride me Albus, Ride me like Cornelius never could!' was in a speech bubble making the twins spit their drinks out along with many of the 5th years and above to laugh or blush. She turned again as Albus' eyes widened and the image disappeared before she could see it. "And I will be running this school" she continued and the image appeared again this time she had the Castle on her back and was running in circles before she was squished making everyone cheer. She puffed up with pride and Harry chuckled into Aries' Shoulder, the poor boy having been picked as Harry's cuddly toy of the day.

"Now Deloris..."

"No Albus this has gone on long enough! Now! If these Pranksters do not turn themselves in the whole school will be banned from quidditch had have no free time at all!" the group looked at Harry but he just smiled and suddenly a giant foot and leg came from the ceiling followed by another and the bottom half of a body, she screamed at the sight of the giant as it landed on the floor and looked at her tilting its head.

"SQUISHY!" he boomed in a childish voice and went to pick her up but she looked around and they saw Centaurs, wolves, elves and vampires appeared and she screamed and ran out

"I QUIT!" the students all eyes the figures wearily

"Emerald!" the Giant boomed and the vampires, elves and centaurs joined the chant of 'Emerald, Emerald, Emerald' whilst the wolves howled before they all disappeared in a display of fireworks.

"You are a genius!" Blaise whispered excitedly as everyone cheered

"I do try" he smiled and petted Aries' hair getting a glare from the smaller boy.

"I guess you're right about changing your name" Daphne muttered "No one else has the power to be able to be called the Elvin name for Merlin" he nodded in agreement and they all smiled at each other whilst Dumbledore announced that he guessed defence against the dark arts was postponed until he could find a teacher.

...

"So, Darling Emerald" Fred drawled as he sat on the arm of Harry's chair "Why have you been Mr Broody?" they were once again in The Sanctuary and had been talking about who had won, everyone saying it should be Harry before he told them that he only wanted them to do it so he could see their strengths and weaknesses as they all had shown theirs in their pranks. They had all started to think about it before agreeing and deciding to fight over whose turn it was to pick a DVD. Harry had stayed silent and now the twins were curious. The others fell silent and looked to them.

"Remus and Sirius showed up last week" he said softly

"What!" George shouted "When?"

"Saturday when I went for my run" he hugged himself and Draco moved over wrapping his arms around the teen

"What did they say?"

"Nothing...well Sirius was as Padfoot...but Remus he just...I don't know I left them"

"You...left?" he nodded

"I ran away from them"

"Why?" Draco asked carefully whilst stroking his hair and Harry gave him a sad smile which made Draco want to go and kill his cousin.

"I know" was all he said and Draco felt his heart break remembering the number of nights he had Harry in his bed, drinking or drunk...sometimes smoking but he never made any more moves on Draco and the Slytherin was worried, even more so when he refused to talk to him about the meeting with Voldermort and why he kept disappearing.

"You know what?" Blaise asked but Draco shook his head cradling Harry against his chest.

"I did the right thing...right?" he asked quietly and Draco shrugged

"I don't know baby. I really don't." He kissed his temple "come on I want a nap, do you want a nap?" Harry nodded and let him pull him over to the bed. He waited until Harry was asleep before motioning the others over.

"Is he alright?" Fred asked and Draco shook his head.

"Can you write to Black for me?"

"Sure saying what?"

"You need some questions answered and can't write them down. Tell him they're to do with Harry who's really upset"

"Did they do something to him?" Draco shrugged and stroked Harry's hair indicating to the others to join them. The twins went to send their letter before coming back and lying on either side of the bed, protecting their brothers and sisters who lay between them.


End file.
